New Beginnings
by heatherbishop33
Summary: Set after Last Sacrafice this story follows Dimitri and Rose in there new life together. Once again spririt has given Rose more than she bargained for when she finds herself pregnant. Now the are having to juggle their lives as guardians and lives as parents. This story include characters from The VA series and Bloodlines. I did not create characters only the plot line.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I am not shocked easily, I mean when your best friend is a spirit wielding vampire who brought your boyfriend back from being a strigoi it takes a lot to shock you. At this moment I was totally completely taken with a number of emotions shock being the first. I stare at myself in the mirror wondering what am I going to do. How could this even happen. I read the instructions on the pregnancy test box for the hundredth time hoping that something will be different that somehow I screwed this test up and it is showing a false positive.

Damphir can't procreate with each other it doesn't work that way. Something to do with our genes. Yet there it is he the two little lines as clear as day stating that I Rose Hathaway teenage guardian and total rule breaking bad ass is going to be a mom.

I was not completely sure how I felt about my belief in god but at that moment I was sure he hated me. I mean if being accused of killing the Moroi queen was not proof of that, this sealed the deal.

I stood there for ten more minutes thinking what I could possibly do when I heard the door open and close in the living room. "Shit" I whispered. Dimitri was home and there was no way I could tell him this right now. I didn't know how this could have happened and I couldn't handle having to explain it to him.

I walked to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around him. "hey comrade" i teased. He turned around and kissed me gently. "Hi Roza" he sighed my name like it was a breathe of fresh air. I could tell by his expression and tone there was something bothering him. "what's wrong, what happened" I asked concerned. I didn't like seeing him upset. "I got a letter from my mother" he said handing me a letter that was written in Russian. I was confused because Dimitri adored his mother. She was hard not to the two times I had met her were amazing she really was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. Yet he sounded so upset. "is she ok, I can't read this you know" i said trying to lighten the mood."My mother informed me that Viktoria is pregnant. I can't believe she would be so irresponsible she is just a teenager. How could she throw her life away like that." he said is a rush.

I felt like I had been slapt in the face. I know his reaction was towards his sister who was younger than I was but it still felt like his reaction was geared toward me. All my fears came back to me. His words kept playing in my head like knives. I must have had an awful look on my face because Dimitri stopped talking and was asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing" I replied " I just can't believe it, she is so young, how far is she? who is the father?"

Dimitri still looked concerned but finally said " she is four weeks and I am not sure about the father yet. I am going to call my mother shortly and ask she what is going on.I love you Roza" He walked into the bathroom and I could hear the water to the shower start running. I was still standing by the sink thinking about this news. Four weeks that is how far along she was. I realized I couldn't stay in this room right now there was one person I needed to talk to right now and for once it wasn't Dimitri. "I am going to run and talk to Lissa for a little bit. I love you" I yelled as I ran out the door. I didn't hear a response from the porch but couldnt wait a minute more. I drove to court stopping at a cafe to pick up two Chai coffees because I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

I entered the Royal palace where my best friend who happened to be the new queen lived. She was attending college near by but was home now. I walked to her library where I saw her sitting behind a desk reading. "hey your majesty" I teased. I knew she hated when we used her formal title so of course we did it every chance we got. "Rose I swear one day I am going to punch you for calling me that. Not today though I am actually happy to see you." She said teasing. "What are you reading?" I asked as I picked up the book she was reading. "just homework for school. Calculous" she said as if taking it was no big deal. "so I have something I needed to talk to you about, but I don't know how to." i said lamely. "I mean I know how to but Oh god how am I supposed to get through this." I realized I was rambling. "What is it Rose, you know you could tell me anything. " She said looking really worried. " I have been feeling really sick lately which is weird right so I was like just for kicks I was going to take a test and was sure nothing would come of it but then it did and now I don't know what to do." I said in a rush as if that would make it easier. "Wait test like math test?" Lissa said little confused.

"why would I take a math test? I am pregnant Lissa and I don't know how and what I am going to do." I cried.

lissa sat there with the same look I stared at in the mirror earlier. "Pregnant" she said at last."wow" was all that she said. I couldn't handle it I snapped " wow is fucking right, how is this even possible I mean no we didn't use condoms but that's because it is genetically impossible for this to happen. We are both damphir there is no need for birth control hell we are birth control."

"Calm down Rose,we will figure this out. Obviously this somehow happened because of spirit." Lissa tried to reason with me.

"spirit?" I asked confused

"well think about it Spirit healed both you and Dimitri perhaps it also healed whatever defect made it to where you two could not procreate." she explained. "Its really fascinating. What did Dimitri say about it?" she asked. I looked at her with a guilty look on my face not saying a word. "He doesn't know Rose how can you come and tell me something like this when he doesn't even know?" she shouted. "I couldn't tell him. I didn't know what to say what if he thinks that it was someone else's baby, then he found out that his 17 year old sister is pregnant and was so upset and said she was throwing her life away. What if that is his reaction I don't think I could handle it." I said through the sobs that began to push through.

Lissa stood up and pulled me to the love seat in the room while I cried. She didn't say anything else just held me while I let out what I had been holding back for the last hour. Finally when I was calmed down she said "You have to talk to Demetri. He loves you and he deserves to know." "What if he doesn't believe me what if he thinks I was lying about Adrian, I can't not right now Liss and you cant say anything either" I cried.

The phone rang at that moment and Lissa hurried over and answered "Hello, Oh hey Dimitri" She said "Yeah Rose is here…..Oh she did…..Yeah she is ok she is just helping me with homework…..Even a queen needs assistance…...I will talk to you soon Bye." She hung up and looked at me "He said you left your phone and he was worried about you."

I just looked at her. What was I going to say what could I say at that moment. Like always no words or bond was needed Lissa knew what I was feeling. She hugged me again and I left to go back and face the love of my life.

I don't know how long I was sitting in the car before Dimitri finally came out of the house. I could tell I was still a mess but at least the redness under my eyes was faded and not as noticeable. I shut off the car and walked up to the porch and looked at Dimitri he was so perfect, so amazing and gracious. In that moment I felt so unworthy of this man. How could I do this to him, take away his life with a burden like kids. I will be the first to admit that children have never been apart of my life plan. I didn't really like them and never wanted to have any of my own.

"Are you coming in?" he asked me. "yeah let's go inside I am tired." i said trying to sound normal and failing miserably. Lissa was right I would have to tell him sometime he is going to know something was wrong with me.

I walked into the living room and froze sitting on the table was the box and test that I had forgotten in the bathroom like an idiot. He knew I mean who else could have put it in there. I could lie I thought quickly say it was a friends. I soon decided against that and sat down. I could look at him as she sat in the chair opposite me. I was so ashamed. I couldn't speak I just sat there with my head down.

"So uhm is there anything you want to talk to me about" he said a little shy. "I want you to know that I love you and what you did before we were together will not affect that." he continued in the same quiet tone. At first I was confused then realized that I was right he was thinking that the baby was Adrians. Of course he did how else would a dhampir end up pregnant. I was still at a loss for words how could I convince him that this was some magic spirit pregnancy and not Adrian's baby.

"please Rose" he snapped "I am trying to be calm and understanding but I need you to say something."

"I can't" I cried "Dimitri you are the only person I have ever had sex with." Now he was looking at me and not saying anything I knew he didn't believe me so I tried to explain it like Lissa "look Lissa has a theory that maybe when she healed you and me for that matter with spirit that it somehow healed the defect that would not allow two Damphirs to breed." I said in a rush. Now he was looking at me in shock and a little hurt. "Lissa knows" he asked.

" I'm sorry Demetri I was going to tell you but I didn't know how and then you got so upset about your sister and I needed to talk to someone. Please don't hate me I am so sorry. I never meant to ruin your life or hurt you." I said crying.

Dimitri came and sat next to me and pulled me in his arms. "Shh Roza you could never make me hate you. I promise this is not going to ruin my life. Lissa's theory makes since its strange and different but that is spirit. we don't know enough about it." he said trying to calm me down. "You believe me ?" I said astonished "Yes Roza I believe you, I didn't at first but now that I think more about it what she said does make since." he stated while rocking me. I still couldn't believe it he believed me, I was sure he would leave me but here he was rocking me.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it was the heightened emotions or hormones but I just felt like I need him, all of him. I climbed in his lap and started kissing him fiercely. I could tell that he was feeling the same thing because before I could start pulling his shirt he grabbed me and was up and walking to the room. He laid me gently on the bed taking off his clothes. He paused and looked at me when I began taking off mine. "Are you sure maybe this is not a good idea, I would be happy to just lay and hold you in my arms" he said with concern. I looked at him this man was so amazing always thinking of me first. To be honest I wasn't sure if it was a good Idea but staying true to myself I did what I always do when tension is high "Well I don't think I can get any more pregnant." i teased. Dimitri gave me one of those smiles that I loved so much and gently climbed over me. All the while I was thinking well with spirit involved I hoped I couldn't get any more pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day was more of the same. I was still in shock but decided that until I had a plan of action I was not going to say anything to anyone else. Dimitri agreed that it would be best for right now. Though he was insistent that I get into OBGYN as soon as possible. I wasn't sure that would be a good idea. I mean this is the first time this has happened I didn't know if they would ship me off for testing like some lab rat. I had to go meet with Lissa for lunch and Dimitri was already gone with Christian who was checking out a college near by. Dimitri was Christian Ozera guardian and Christian was Lissa's boyfriend I still didn't know why they didn't just go to the same school but that was an argument I was not interested in getting into.

I walked out the door of the little house that Dimitri and I shared when the nausea hit me. My first reaction was to check for Strigoi. Which was silly because since the bond had broken I know longer had my internal warning. I will admit that was one thing about the bond that I did miss. No this was a different kind of nausea this was the kind that made you run to the bushes and vomit everything you ate for the last week. I stood back up and felt a little better but could feel myself shaking and the sweat coming off my forehead. I don't know why that was called morning sickness because it was midnight. Lunch time for the Moroi is midnight as they prefered to sleep during the day and spend their nights living their lives. I pulled into the courts restaurant and told the hostess that I was meeting with the queen. He quickly took me to a private room that was decorated in early victorian style decor. their was a single table that was long and could fit 20 people in the middle of the table I found Lissa. She waved me over as if the room was crowed. I was surprised to see both Christian and Adrian there as well. Then as if on queue Dimitri walked in and stood next to me he kissed me gently on the cheek and led me to the table. Great I thought Dimitri and Adrian at the same table this is going to be a fun lunch.

" Hey" I said weakly " I didn't expect to see you guys here" I said looking at Christian and Adrian. "Yeah well that makes two of us" Adrian sneered."Sorry cousin I just remembered I had this really important thing to do, I can't stay" Adrian said again this time full of sarcasm.

"Of for crying out loud Adrian I was hoping that we could all be adults about this. I had something that I wanted to speak with all of you about. So could you so kindly sit you spoiled royal butt back down" Lissa said in a irritated tone.

I think we all were stunned and Adrian quickly sat back down though he did not look as though he was really happy about it. I thought he probably didn't like the spoiled royal comment either. It made me think of our last conversation we had when we came back from trying to find queen Tatiana's true killer and clear my name. Adrian by then knew that not only had the feeling between me and Dimitri had come back and grown stronger. He also knew that I had cheated on him. Not something I am proud of in the least. I tried to explain why I didn't think Adrian and I would work and ended up insulting him by telling him he plays a victim to much. It was very close to calling him a spoiled royal.

I glanced over and could tell he was thinking of the same thing. I said nothing and let Lissa continue with her news.

" I am really sorry about that, I wanted to call all of you together their is something I have decided to do and because you all are my most trusted friends I wanted to inform you." She said looking a little nervous. " As you know that with me ascending the throne it has caused some serious rebellion to break out." After the incident that happened with Jill I decided that I was going to address these issues head on." "We are all in agreement that Jill can no longer stay at court with the dangers happening here. With the help of the Alchemist we have found a safe place for her to hide. Adrian is going to go with her and I am also going to send Eddie." She paused I was a little confused as this had already been planned and talked about two days ago once. We realized Jill was recovered. The attack was a shock and left Jill near death. Had Adrian not been there she would have died. Unfortunately for Jill his bringing her back from death meant that she was now bonded to Adrian. I know from personal experience that the bond can be a hard thing to handle with someone normal like Adrian. Adrian was a whole other story and I felt really bad for Jill.

"Ok your highness I do believe this is old news so if you have nothing else I will be on my way." Adrian said flatly. Lissa looked more irritated and sternly said "As a matter of fact Mr Ivashkov I do have more so if you could be so kind as to wait until I dismiss you." I was impressed Lissa never used her authority that way but really I had to admit that Adrian was being a jerk and deserved it.

"Like I said" She continued "I am going to be addressing these issues head on. I have heard that there is a big group of Moroi rebels that are trying to gain supporters in Russia. I am going to go to The places with the most rebel supporters and try and plead with them. I know that it won't be easy but if we can eradicate these attacks by gaining more support of the people then maybe We can convince them to allow the Quorum law change."

For the second time today I felt like I might puke. Lissa was planning on going and trying to talk to the people that just attempted to kill her sister. Over my dead body. "NO this is a terrible idea Liss. You might as well just hand over Jill because they will kill you." I said outraged "I agree with Rose" said christian which was a phrase that I did not hear that often from him. "Look I understand the risk But every day that I sit back and do nothing these rebels are gaining more support and causing more problems. It is not like I will be going alone I will be with plenty of guardians." She said.

"Yes and I will be one of them" I said. Her and Dimitri both looked at me with knowing looks. "I don't know Rose uhm dont you have stuff to do here." she said lamely. Oh come on so what now because I was knocked up I couldnt do my job. "Lissa I am your guardian and there is nothing that would stop me from protecting you." I said in a serious tone. " Rose be reasonable" Dimitri whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe him how could he ask me to stay and let my friend go throw herself in the fire like that. "I need some air" I finally said I didn't wait for anyone to protest and walked out of the restaurant. I was really tempted to walk down to the cafe and not come back. Maybe I was being sensitive but I could not help but feel ganged up on. Just as I made up my mind to leave I saw Dimitri come out the door and come stand next to me. "You ok" he said " fan freaking tastic" I replied. "As if this situation was not completely screwed up now I am not going to be allowed to be a guardian." I ranted.

"I'm sorry Roza we are just concerned. We are not trying to hurt you" he said I could help but feel guilty for yelling at him. I knew I was over reacting they didn't say I couldnt go they just said they didn't think it was a good Idea. I didnt care I didn't think it was a good Idea to let Lissa go but she was going to do it anyway. So guess what whether they liked it or not I was going too. Without another word I walked back in. I could feel that Dimitri was behind me but refused to look.

I marched right up to the table and before I even sat down I said "Ok here is the deal I think it is a terrible idea for you to go, but you are going to do it with or without my permission. So then you will respect that with or without your permission I am going to be there with you." It was a bold move Lissa was the queen after all. I knew by the look on her face he didn't like being talked to like that but she also knew me and that I would keep to my word and be there.

All of a sudden Christian stood and said "I am coming too, I can't believe I am going to say this twice in one day but I agree with Rose. I think it is a bad Idea and if you decide to go you are taking me with you." "Christian of course I want you to come with me, and Rose you are right I can't expect you to give in to me without me returning the favor." She continued "For now lets just keep this to ourselves I don't want the rest of court knowing the plan. I don't want to raise to much more concern of the rebels."

Adrian Spoke for the first time through all of this "well cousin I don't know why you needed me here for this as I was already given my assignment. I think I will be on my way now" He got up from his seat and walked out. I wondered internally if I should go after him. Before I could decide Christian got up and went to go talk to was a weird move on Christians part as he didn't really like Adrian. I had a feeling that Lissa asked him too. My suspicion was correct as soon as the room was clear Lissa pinned me with a irritated look. "Rose I understand that you want to protect me but it is not just your life on the line any longer. I meant what I said that you could go but believe me when I say if there is the slightest hint of danger I don't want you involved." with that she got up and left the table. I stared at the blank space where Lissa sat feeling dumbfounded so I was going to be there but not allowed to do anything. I was so not ok with that. Dimitri and I went home shortly after. I went straight to bed without saying a thing. I thought he was going to force me to talk but instead he slid in bed and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep and was grateful that he was going to leave it alone for now.


	3. Chapter 3

.

CHAPTER 3

The next few days went by as a blur I was getting ready to fly with Jill to Palm Springs CA where they had found a nice hideout. I was still very distracted by the growing thing in my body but did my best to ignore it. Lissa and I had not spoken since the lunch date from hell and seeing as I was her guardian that was not an easy thing to do. Dimitri didn't bring up Russia with Christian going he would be going too so no argument needed there. I was not sure what he was feeling as he hadn't said anything more about the pregnancy. To be honest I had not given him the opportunity. I knew we would need to talk about it but just couldn't right now. I think he understood that like the zen master he was he was being patient.

He was helping me get reading for the flight. I could see on his face that there was something he wanted to say. I felt bad so I took deep breath and asked "what is it Dimitri" He looked up a little surprised "Look I know that there is something so what is it." I said. "I was thinking well maybe while we are in Russia we could go by my families home. I was thinking maybe they could help with the pregnancy. I mean my mom has a lot of experience with this and it might be a better option that going to a doctor that might ask questions." he said nervous. At first I could not believe he was suggesting it. We were not going to tell anyone. Then I thought about it and it kind of was a good Idea. We weren't sure how to address the situation with the doctor as it was unheard of for two dhampir to have children. The thought of seeing Odela again made me smile. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Dimitri, who seemed a little shocked by my actions "That is a great Idea comrade" I said finally. Dimitri gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to finish preparing.

After we got back from the trip to Palm Springs it was time to plan for Russia. Lissa had said that she wanted to leave in a month as her classes would be ending then. Dimitri and I decided to go two weeks before her. I explained that we would stay with Dimitri's mom for a week and a half then go to the housing that was being set up for Lissa and her guest to secure it and make sure the wards were put up properly. Lissa was going to stay in a castle that was just outside of St Petersburg that was usually left vacant but could hold all of us plus the added guards. I was packing my big suitcase with all the clothes I owned with Dimitri walked in the room. He looked to be upset about something.

I turned to ask him what it was when he out of nowhere picked me up and pushed me up against a wall. I was caught off guard as he had been so gentle with me since the news. "What's gotten into you not that I am complaining" I said breathless. "I need to feel you Roza all of you." he answered followed by a string of kisses down my neck. I was so caught in the moment that when the knock came on the door I didn't hear it. It wasn't until Dimitri stopped that I realized what it was. "that would be the door" I said breathless still. Dimitri cursed in russian and walked to answer. No surprise that it was Lissa. She walked and sat on the couch. "Hey where is the guardians" I said it was to dangerous for her to be out and about without protection. "I had them wait outside" She said. "I did something terrible and the both of you are going to hate me." she said looking guilty. It clicked before she said anything more "Oh my god who did you tell. Please tell me it was not my mother or father." I said in a panic " No not either of them. Christian was asking me why I did not want you to go and I was aggravated with the council already and it came out. Im so sorry Rose I never meant to tell him." she said as tears came out.

Christian knew it could be worse but still I felt shame what would he think would secretly think I was lying about only being with Dimitri. Really I should not be surprised Lissa and Christian told each other everything. "it's ok Lissa we understand" Dimitri said trying to calm her down. She looked at me hoping for the same reaction. "yeah its ok " I said I didn't believe the words and could tell that neither Lissa or Dimitri believed them either. I walked back to the room and finished packing. I heard the door close and before Dimitri could come in I slipped in the bathroom and locked the door. I just needed a few minutes to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The flight to Russia felt like it took forever. When we finally landed in Siberia I could kiss the ground. I am not really scared to fly it was more being cooped up in that plane for so many hours. I should have expected Lissa's offer to take a private jet but I felt like it was more of a bribe for telling Christian. So Dimitri and I flew Economy on a commercial flight. I new as miserable as I was he was worse. these seats were not made for someone of his size. I think the flight would not be so bad except I was sitting in between Dimitri and a women with a screaming baby. It seemed like the universe was trying to make me think about the fact that in less than a year that could very well be me. Dimitri didn't seem to be bothered by it but again he was a zen master.

It was a day's drive to the community that he grew up in and for once I didn't argue about letting Demetri drive. Mostly because I was not confident that I could actually find the place, but I also wanted to be able to think and sleep and not have to focus. We stopped at a diner that was on the way and for the first time in my life I didn't think I could eat. "Roza are you ok. You have looked sad since you got off the plane." Dimitri said gently. "What if I am not a good mom Dimitri. I mean I have never wanted kids what if I can't do it." I said Dimitri looked a little taken back I realized this is the first time since the day of the test that I talked to him about it like this. "I think that is a concern of all new mothers Roza, I know I have the concern about being a good father. Juggling being a guardian and father." Now I was the one who was shocked I never thought that Dimitri would think that. I knew he would be a great father. I guess we were more alike than I wanted to admit. I was scared but the next question came out anyway. "Do you want a boy or a girl" I said facing my plate of untouched food. "I dont think it matters as long as it is healthy and looks like you" he said with a smile on his face. That made me laugh "hey I wouldn't mind if it looked like you too. You are good looking." I teased.

It was so strange but in a way I felt little better about it. The fact that he was thinking about it too made me feel better about it. Like maybe I really wasn't in this alone. We finished our lunch and spent the rest of the time driving talking about things like names and nursery decor. It was normal parent stuff but felt foreign to me. We pulled into the community and to Olena's house right before dusk. It was not safe to be on these roads at night as the Strigoi sometimes stalked the roads. They didn't bother the communities as the Damphirs would fight them. Before we could get all the luggage out of the car we saw Odela run out. She wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck and was talking in russian. She turned to me and hugged me telling me how happy she is to see me. Olena ushered us into the house where we found Sonja and her new baby in the living room. After saying hello and giving hugs we headed to our room with the bags.

I went into the bathroom to freshen up before we ate and Dimitri went down to visit with his sister and mother. I was just stepping out into the hallway when I ran into and I mean ran into Dimitri's grandma. She looked at me but didn't say anything.

She was and ancient looking women who I had some stern feelings about. She looked at me closely like she was seeing something for the first time. I got nervous and tried to walk around her. She got a shocked expression and then grabbed my arm.

"Whose baby is it girl" she said harshly. For someone who has these magic powers you think she would know already. "Dimitri's" I said not feeling that there was any point to lie or deny. She looked closer and then turned and walked away. Ok I told myself let's get this going.

I imagined that walking into that room was a good indication as to what walking to the electric chair felt like. I knew that I could not procrastinate this seeing as Yva knew what was going on already. I found that Dimitri was on the sofa with Odela on one side and Sonya on the other. Viktoria must have come in while I was in the bathroom as she was sitting in the chair there too. I walked and sat on a wooden chair that was placed by the sofa. "Roza come sit here it's more comfortable." he was beginning to stand. "No no stay there I will be fine over here." I insisted.

Yeva walked to the side of me and said "Rose and Dimka have an announcement." great she couldn't even wait five minutes for me to get my courage together. "Dimka what is it " Sonja asked interested. Dimitri looked at me with apologizing eyes. "OK " he said as he stood up. I felt like maybe I should stand next to him but couldn't bring my legs to work. Thankfully he came and stood next to me. "First off I want to just point out that we have witnessed a miracle before. Me coming back from being a strigoi was nothing short of one." I thought that was a clever start. That way they had open minds from the start. "Yes of course Dimka we were all so grateful for your restoration" Olena said looking a little confused, "Well we explained how I was saved by a spirit user who used her magic to save and heal me. Well it turns out that she not only healed me but healed certain defects that all Damphirs are born with." he paused and I could tell that no one was quite grasping his meaning. Thankfully Yva was there to clear that up NOT. "Oh Dimka get on with it. He means that spirit made it possible for two Damphirs to have a baby." She blurted out.

I thought at that moment that you could hear a pin drop there were looks of shock all over. "Rose is pregnant" Dimitri finally said incase it was not obvious. It was Olena who reacted first putting her hands over her mouth and squealing with excitement. "Oh Dimka that is great I am so happy for you both." She cried. Sonja came and gave him a hug and squeezed my hand "oh you guys are going to be great parents." She said with a big smile. I watched everyone and saw that Viktoria walked away looking extremely upset. I realized that she probably didn't get this response when her own pregnancy came out. I was mulling over if I should go talk to her when Dimitri's grandmother walked up and once again blurted "So when are you two going to marry?"

I couldn't comprehend what she meant. Marriage at 19 I know that because of the situation that is what people would expect but it never crossed my mind. Waiting for an answer she cleared her throat. "Nana please lets go one step at a time. We haven't talked much about that yet." Much try none. Yes Dimitri made jokes before the pregnancy test about being married but I made it clear that I needed to be in my twenties before I married. All of a sudden the weight of everything crashed down on me. I could no longer handle being in that room. The pleasant talk of the baby and future we had on the way over was over. Before I could get another word out I felt it. That sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that said I needed to get to a toilet now. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. Dimitri who went after me was there holding my hair back. It was such a simple gesture but meant the world to me. When I was certain that everything I had eaten from the last year was sitting in the toilet bowl I turned and sat on the ground. Dimitri flushed the toilet and wet a washcloth for me. I sat there and cried "I cant do this Dimitri. I cant be a mom and a wife right now I am only 19" He grabbed me and sat me on the bed. Whispering calming russian words that I had now clue what they were but were beautiful just the same. Dimitri laid me down and told me to get some rest. He left the room and I tried to sleep. I finally dozed off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Have you ever had one of those dreams that you know you are dreaming but it still is so real that you are genuinely scared. That was what was happening. I found myself back in Novosibirsk and 9 months pregnant. I was looking for Dimitri this time he was not strigoi he was a dhampir but we got separated. I was going around the corner when I ran into a Strigoi it was one I recognized. It was Marlen the Strigoi that I tortured in order to find Strigoi Dimitri. "Rose Hathaway we meet again. What a pleasant surprise a meal and Dessert." he said with an evil tone. Before I could react he reached out and ripped the baby I had been carrying for nines out of my stomach. I fell to the floor from the pain and blood loss. I heard a faint cry then the grisly sound of someone feeding I realized that Marlen had just fed off my baby. As anger flared in me I began to rise and Marlen came charging at me before he reached me I woke up.

I as covered in sweat and realized that high pitch scream was me. A second later Dimitri ripped open the door and was by my side. "Roza are you ok what happened what hurt you." the concern in his voice was apparent. "It was a dream just a dream" I said not sure who I was talking to him or myself. I was completely shaken and didn't realize that there were three other people in the room with me. Great an audience I started to stand when Dimitri insisted I lay back down. Honestly I was terrified to fall back to sleep. " I am fine I need to get up and move around. Maybe get a glass of milk and some crackers." I said trying to pour confidence out of my voice. I didn't really want the crackers but hoped it would help with the sick feeling.

I was sitting in the kitchen at the table with Dimitri next to me. "Please Rose talk to me what happened. What was the dream." he asked. I thought about it and finally gave in. I told him all that happened and how I knew it was a dream when I was having it but still it scared me. "Rose that will never happen. Marlen is dead I know because I killed him while Fighting Giana." he said in a low voice. I hadn't realized that. I had only seen Dimitri fighting three people when I jumped from the window I guess Marlen could have showed up after that. "I know its silly I never have nightmares it's weird that I should have them now." i said feeling embarrassed. "Not really" said Odela "it's very common for Pregnant to have nightmares. It is the change in hormones" she explained. I was surprised I had always heard about the crazy hormones but never really paid much attention to the details of it. I asked Olena to tell me more about symptoms I could expect. "Every pregnancy is different dear but I can tell you some that I and my girls have experienced." she said softly I think she could tell that I was having a hard time coping with this. She talked to us for hours about different things to expect the bad and the good. I thought a dozen times that Dimitri would leave and not want to hear about it. He didn't he sat and paid close attention asking questions like "what can I do to sooth that" or "Can I help her with that" I realized in that instant that I could not live without this man and part of me thought marrying him would not be so bad. Maybe it was something that I could consider though I decided not to mention that yet. Not until I was sure it was something I wanted. No need to get his hopes up. I knew I would want to marry him one day I just always thought it would be ten years down the line.

I realized that it was late in the evening. I knew that the family was on a traditional human schedule because a lot of them held regular jobs. The community consisted of a lot of dhampirs but there were plenty of humans as well and the two blended. I suggested that everyone go to bed and let them know I had wanted to stay awake a little longer. Dimitri protested that he would stay with me. "That is silly comrade you have not slept since we got here and look terrible. Go I will only be up for a bit and then go to bed too I promise." I said sweetly. I could tell the lack of sleep was taking its toll. Reluctantly he finally when to bed. I sat in the small living area a while longer and was surprised when Viktoria walked through the door. "Oh hi " she said looking a little sheepish. She had not said anything to me since the announcement. "hey want to sit with me" I said I had wanted to speak to her but didn't get a chance with all the excitement. I didn't know what I was going to say though

"So how are you. I know we saw you just a month or so ago but I really did miss you." I said trying to make small talk. "I am fine, Yeah I missed you and Dimka too." she said in a low voice I wondered if she knew that Dimitri and I knew about her being pregnant. "Uhm so your mom told us about your big news to" I said. Ok I know it was a lame way to start it off but I had no idea what else to say. "Was Dimka really mad? What am I saying of course he was. Probably had a lot to say about it. Not that he can say to much about it." She said bitterly. I couldn't help but be offended by her last statement. Yes I was pregnant but I was also an adult ok maybe barely but I was. "So uhm who is the dad anyone I know" I said trying to get information. Viktoria wasn't dumb she new where I was getting at. "Its not Rolan if thats what you mean, He won't even talk to me anymore since you turned him against me. " she said voice full of venom before I could continue talking she got up and went to her room. I felt bad maybe I should have left it alone. I realized that I was feeling really tired and tomorrow I was going to see a OBGYN that Olena new. I explained my fears and she assured that he is extremely discreet and that he does not ask questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to the most awful sound in the world. My cell phone was ringing. I looked at the clock and it said that it was 3 in the morning. I was about to hit ignore when I realized it was Lissa calling. I answered in a panic "what is it are you ok?" Dimitri was up in an instant listening I put the phone on speaker so that both of us could hear "I am fine, I just wanted to tell you there was a slight change in plans" she said. I could see Dimitri visibly relax and realized I had too. "What is the New plan your highness" Dimitri said unlike me who called her that to tease her he genuinely felt uncomfortable not using her title. "Please Dimitri call me Lissa, the new plan is Christian and I were going to fly in next weekend. Finals are over and I was able to get out of classes a week early so I figured that would be perfect." She said. Great that meant we would have to leave here in three days to make sure the new housing was secure. "Ok we will be there" said Dimitri a little reluctant I could tell he was really hoping for the extra time with the family. "No that is the other part of the plan. I am sending three guardians now to get the place secured so you guys stay until the original time. " Lissa Explained. After a little more small talk. and telling her that I was going to see a doctor today, Lissa said her goodbyes and hung up. We laid back down and Dimitri wrapped me in his arms.

"How are you feeling my Roza?" he said sleepily. "I am better the talk with your mom really helped me." I said. "Good I was really scared that when my Nana asked about marriage that you were going to run all the way back to Montana." he teased but I could hear the truth in his voice. I felt bad for how I have been reacting, I was being selfish feeling alone in this. Right then and there in the arms of the most perfect man in the world I swore that I would not act this way again.

When we woke up again it was nine am and Olena was waking us up to eat before the appointment with the doctor. I sat up quickly and realized that was a mistake. I was getting extremely tired of this nausea Olena said that it usually only lasts through the first three months and by did I hope that was true. I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready. I had just stripped down to get in the shower when Dimitri walked in. I know it is silly but in that moment I felt very shy about myself."Uhm what are you doing " I said in a low voice. "Looking at your body" he said unashamed I mean why would he be ashamed it was not like he has never seen it before. He turned me around to face the full length mirror that was hanging next to the door. I stood behind me and teased me with touches down my body while I watched. There was something completely erotic about it , yet all I could really concentrate on is the slight differences I found in my body. I was not one of those people who never looked at myself naked so of course I noticed that my breast were slightly larger and darker than they had been. My stomach that was normally flat and full of muscle had a barely visible bulge to it. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't be far enough along to be showing could I. I tried to think back It had only been a couple months since we returned to court and cleared my name. I was shot by Tasha Ozera nearly losing my life. I had fought and was strong enough to pull through without the help of spirit that is what broke the bond between me and Lissa.

Could I have been pregnant then? Dimitri and I had made love while on the run could that have been the date of conception. I was trying to think about my periods. I hadn't had any since I had gotten back. I didn't think much of it because I didn't to have regular one anyway. What if I am further than I had thought I wasn't ready for that.

I turned quickly and started to urgently kiss Dimitri. I needed a distraction I needed to feel anything other than this worry inside me. Dimitri was whispering in russian what I could only imagine to be words of endearment. I don't know how we managed but we made love there in the tiny bathroom that was really only big enough for one. Afterward Dimitri got in the shower and we took turns cleaning one another. It was almost more intimate than what we had just done. reluctantly we left the bathroom to continue getting dressed. I realized when we were in the bedroom that the house was kind of small and you could hear what's going on around. With a blush I hoped that I no one heard our private interlude. I didnt say anything as Dimitri didn't seem to worried about it. He had once told me that I am already looked at as his wife so it was not a big deal.

We met Olena in the kitchen and sat to an amazing looking breakfast. There was everything you could want for breakfast food. I couldn't believe how hungry I had felt I realized that I had not really eaten much in days and what I did eat I usually threw it up.

The Doctor was a short walk into town and I was happy to get to stretch my muscles and exercise. We reached the clinic that had a Sign in Russian. Olena explained that Dr Klovansky has been the OBGYN for Both Katherine and Sonja's pregnancy and is caring for Viktoria during hers. I walked in feeling a little more confident.

Dr Klovansky was not what I was expecting at all. He was young for a doctor. Maybe in his thirties. He was tall and lean and very handsome. I was expecting that Olena or Dimitri would need to translate but he spoke perfect english. He didn't really have that thick an accent either. "I studied at Stanford University in America. I learned english as a child because my Mother is American." he said when I asked. The one thing that I noticed the most was that Dr Klovansky was human. He was neither Moroi or Dhampir. He new of us but was not one. "How did you come to learn about our kind?" I asked My mother was born into the Alchemist it was passed down to my older sister and I got to go to college. I knew about your kind and so when I was studying medicine I made sure to study the medical differences which are actually none for Damphirs. Moroi are a little different but not much. I moved here on a mission to help your race seeing as I didn't make it as an alchemist." he continued to speak. " In my time here I have grown fond of the people and it made me question the beliefs of my people that you were evil creatures. So because I do not agree with the alchemist I have been shunned for many years"

I felt bad for him to be isolated from the people he loved because he had a difference of opinion of course I know that happens quite a bit and in every species. "Ok Mary hop up on the exam table." he said pulling me out of my inner thoughts. We thought that it would be best to change my name just in case. I said that I was Mary Mazur visiting my friends here in Siberia. I had to give it to the doctor he was fast and never asked about the father. I think he knew that was a touchy subject for most damphirs that are pregnant. He said that the baby looked healthy and that I was 6 weeks along. I thought again when was the shooting. I remembered it was about two and a half months. So I got pregnant after I healed and recovered. The doctor did an ultrasound on me just to get better dates but said that it was not clear enough. apparently my fetus was being stubborn. He suggested that we do and internal ultrasound and thought Dimitri might rip his head off when he described what that consisted of. I assured him that I was ok and gave the doctor the go ahead. That was the most uncomfortable twenty minutes of my life. Not just because I had a really weird object inserted somewhere it did not belong but with every twist and movement that the doctor made I was sure Dimitri was going to come unhinged. After the exam he printed the pictures taken out and gave them over to Dimitri. He explained that it was to early to determine gender. "How long will you be here?" He asked me. "Uhm until the end of the week then we are going to St Petersburg." i said not mentioning Lissa. "OK well I am going to prescribe you prenatal pills and just make sure that you eat healthy and exercise on a regular basis. Other wise everything looks perfect. Also one last thing make sure that you don't participate in any feeding until after the baby is born. The blood loss is not good for you or it." He said it so casual that I could not help but blush. I wanted to yell that I was not a blood whore but really when we didnt want no questions asked we had to take what we could get.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Chapter 7

It seemed like a blink of an eye and it was time to leave omsk. I would miss everyone and I knew Dimitri would also. Viktoria said goodbye to Dimitri and very subtly disappeared without a word to me. This was how it had been the past week. I felt bad and wondered if I should bring it up to Dimitri then thought better of it. There was enough going on without having him stress over this. We were packed up and getting into the car.

We had waiting until about 3 in the afternoon to leave and in the back of my mind I began to feel concerned about traveling at night. I pushed the concerns to the back of my mind and assured Dimitri that we would be fine. We were driving a little over 4 hours when Dimitri pulled off into a gas station. Dimitri went into the store leaving me in the car. I decided to get out and stretch my legs a bit. walking to the side of the building where the bathrooms were I saw a shadow in the distance. The shadow moved toward me and I grabbed my stake that I always kept on me. With lightning fast speed the strigoi came out and tried to grab me. I dodged his hold and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. It didn't do much damage but he was distracted. That instant of distraction gave me my opening. I plunged my stake in his heart until his body went slack. pulling out my stake and letting him fall I ran back to the store in case there were more around.

I found Dimitri inside and the instant he saw me and how disheveled I was he came to my side. I explained what happened and that the body was on the side of the building. Dimitri followed me out and we both stood there shocked and confused that the Strigoi body was gone. "There had to be more, I staked him I saw him die." I said "Agreed we should leave before they decide to return. " After returning to the car and pumping gas we left and made it back to the Airport by morning. A part of me was glad for the attack. Everyone was treating me so fragile lately that I was beginning to doubt myself. Tonight showed me that even pregnant and hormonal I am still a badass. Now if I could only convince Lissa and Dimitri of that.

one week had gone by and there had not been much improvement amongst the Moroi rebels who were fighting to get Lissa out of the thrown. We went to Meetings and rallies and spoke with people of the community. I was so proud to watch Lissa she really was a very amazing Queen. We were being invited to some swanky royal banquet and by we I mean Lissa but where she and Christian goes we go.

Lissa insisted that Dimitri and I were going to be her guest not guardians and asked that we dress in formal attire. Seeing as I didn't not bring any dresses this meant we would have to go shopping. Seeing that the guys were not real fond of shopping we decided to make it a girls day and stop by a spa in the center of town.

"It will be fine comrade, We will have two other guardians with us plus it is going to be day time." I said to Dimitri over his protest of not coming with us. Honestly I was hoping to get some time with Lissa to talk. "plus you know I am still a pretty good guardian" I said in a teasing tone. "I know Roza, it is just different now. I don't like the idea of not being with you." he said looking a little sheepish this had been a common argument the past two weeks. I love Dimitri and being with him is amazing but I was really starting to feel like I needed a day away. "Look I am really getting tired of everyone treating me like a porcelin doll I am pregnant not disabled or broken. So Lissa and I are going we are bringing Malory and Serena with us so it is going to be a total girl's day." I said sounding irritated. "You and Christian need to be fitted for your tux anyway. The guy said he would be here in two hours." I added before I kissed his cheek and left the room that had been ours to share.

I walked down the hall and into the foria that so beautiful in gold and ivory that you could not help but stare at it. The ceiling had pictures of an epic battle scene while angels flew around. The molding was gold and the windows had heavy burgundy drapes. When we first arrived I didn't think I could possibly stop looking at this room. Now I would give anything to leave it. Lissa walked in shortly after I did looking amazing in a long dress that flattering to her thin body. "Rose are you ready to go, I am so excited" She said. Behind her were Malory and Serena both in there guardian uniforms. "Yes I am so ready let's go." I said in a rush. We got into the small car that was there and for once I got to drive. "I am so happy to be doing this I really needed some time away." I said without thinking. "Time away from what? You have only been here a week."Lissa said in a teasing tone. I stayed quiet I wasn't sure what it was either. I just knew that today was going to be a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sometimes when you are wrong you are so wrong. I was so sure that our spa day was going to be just a fun day of shopping and girl stuff. So when we got to the spa and was jumped by Moroi we didn't really expect it. It happened so fast Lissa and I were getting our toes done when a group of five Moroi men came into the spa shot the spa employees and tried to grab Lissa. Serena and Malorie were fighting to bring down to of the men and I jumped on the man Reaching for Lissa. I had him down in a second and went after the next man closest. These were obviously trained Moroi as they put up a hell of a fight. One kicked me in my side knocking me slightly out of the way. It was just enough for the second goon to grab hold of Lissa.

What he didn't expect was for Lissa to break free of his hold and punch him in the nose. "Get Lissa, get her out of here." I yelled at Serena as she finished knocking out her attacker. It was harder to incapacitate that it was to kill someone. Damphirs were trained to do so. They come first, we do not kill Moroi even ass holes that are trying to get to our queen that will be handled in court. I turned to the guy that had grabbed Lissa and tackled him to the floor on the other end of the room. I saw that Serena and Malorie had managed to get Lissa out the door and I was about to join them, when three more men came running into the spa. I knew that I was out number especially when one man pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. I only prayed that Serena had taken Lissa and left.

"OK guys let's just call this a day shall we" I said knowing that was not going to work. "Shut up" the leader snapped at me. He began yelling in russian to the few guys who were coming around. "Bring the dhampir. She may be useful to us." he said to the man to his right a tall Mob looking man with a scar down the side of his face. The mob guy walked toward me and I tensed getting ready to fight my way out of here when behind me I felt something crash into the back of my head and fell to the ground. Everything went black.

I woke up in a dark room that can only be described as a prison dungeon. I tried to get my bearings but my head was still dizzy. I also felt a pain that was on my side lifting my shirt I found a big bruise. I then was overcome with emotion. This is what they were talking about. It's not just me I am going to have to fight for. Hoping that the kick to my side did not hurt the baby I began to look for my escape. There was a single window that looked out onto a dock we were by a big lake. Ok that is something. I pulled on the bars trying to loosen but nothing happened. I checked my pockets and of course there was nothing in them. I heard a movement down the hall. I quickly got back in the position I was when I woke up. "Boris said that she could be of value we can not touch her" one of the men said I was grateful they were speaking english "Any idea who she may be?" the other voice asked "You don't know? it's Rose Hathaway the Dhampir that they thought killed Queen Tatiana. They say she is a god because she has killed so many Strigoi." the guy said sounding more like a fan then a capter. "You sound like you have a schoolgirl crush on this girl, Ivan or maybe you were hoping to have another spa day with her too." the voice said laughing. "though looking at her I would mind a few minutes alone. I will show her what a god feels like" the voice said in a sickening tone. It took every ounce of control not to retort to that but it was important to get information and I didn't think they would be very forthcoming if I was awake. "Your a sick bastard you know that Bruce" Ivan said. " quickly open the door before she wakes up. I won't take long." Bruce said in a hush tone. "I can't do that Boris would kill me" Ivan said in a nervous tone. There was a sudden movement and a sound of a head hitting against metal I realized Bruce just knocked Ivan's head against the bars and was now looking for the keys.

I could feel the panic start to kick in but refused to give in. I am Rose freaking Hathaway and this asshole was not going to touch me. I needed the him to believe I was still unconscious that was my plan wait for the opportune moment. I heard the cell door creak open and Bruce come over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to where I was facing up. "You are a pretty little whore aren't you. I will enjoy this." He said into my ear. I heard his pants unbuckled and realized that it was now or never. With a speed he was not expecting I shifted and kicked Bruce right in his manhood. Before he could recover I was behind him and had him in a choke hold that would cause him to pass out. When I was sure he was out I grabbed the keys that were next to him and searched his pockets looking for a phone. I found a knife and lighter.

taking both I went to were Ivan was on the ground I found a small phone and another knife in his pockets "Ok Rose lets get the hell out of here." I said outloud.

I ran down the dark hallway until I found a big door. I pressed my ear against it to try and hear any voice on the other side. I found next to me a large club and picked it up. It could be used for a weapon. I quietly opened the door and slipped through to what looked like a huge industrial kitchen. It was empty but I could hear voices in the distance. I ran over to the windows trying to open them as quietly as I could when the cell phone in my pocket began to ring. "Shit" I said in a hush I got one of the windows opened and was out just as a servant walked into the kitchen. I heard frantic yells in russian but didn't stick around to see who was coming. I tore of into a field of overgrown grass with purple flowers I didn't recognize.

I glanced back at the house and was amazed it was enormous and looked very closely like the house I was held captive by Dimitri when he was strigoi. This all gave me and eery feeling of Deja vu. I found a line of forest and ran to it. I was not sure if I was being followed but knew I could stop to check. I had been running for twenty minutes when I was confident that no one was behind me. I slowed down and tried to get my barrings. All I could see was trees. I pulled out the small phone and thank god it was not password locked. I was hoping to look at the GPS to get an idea of where I am. I was only 30 mile out of St Petersburg. Ok that's good I could get ahold of Dimitri. Right there the was a cracking to my left someone was close. I looked around and found a tall tree a few feet away without further paused I ran and began to climb the tree I could not help but feel deja vu again. It was so similar only this time I was covered in enough brush I was sure that my pursuers would not find me. "Are you sure she went this way Niclose " a male's voice said "Yes sir I saw her run" another voice that came from a boy that could not be more than 12. "She must be further into it, We will find her we are almost to the cliff she could not go any further." the man's voice said "Yes father" the boy said sounding like a mixture of sadness and fear.

I heard walking down and decided that I needed to go the opposite direction. I climbed down and jumped to the ground. When I stood I was face to face with a boy with sharp green eyes. He looked so stunned I realized he had stayed behind. "please" I whispered "Please I have a baby" I pleaded touching my stomach. He looked down to my stomach then tilted his head to the right urging me in that direction. I took off in a run praying he was not sending me into a trap. "Thank you, Thank you" I said in a hush I could hear a sound back at Niclose. "She ran this way father I saw her hurry" he said urgently. My first thought was he was bring him after me but soon I heard their footsteps fade. No he took him the other way.

I ran further and found a road it was paved and small I decided to follow it but in the brush on the side I didn't want to take the chance that my captors would be driving down. I was walking for about an hour when my fear were made true I ducked down into the brush and heard a truck fly down the road I could make out some of the faces and one of them were Bruce. feeling frightened I checked the small cell phone that thus far did not have service. "damn only one bar" I said out loud. Ok I decided to get a little deeper into the forest enough I could see the road still and continue. I didn't see any other traffic for the next four hours and could just make out the orange peaks of dawn coming up. This was a good sign. Though the sun did not kill Moroi it irritated and they tended to stay inside during the day. From the lack of cloud cover I suspected it was going to be bright today. I had hoped that would be enough for them to give up the search for me.

I found myself walking for two more hours now the sun was up and it was early morning. I found a remote gas station that had a pay phone. I walked in and the human women behind the counter looked startled. She came and began asking me questions in Russian. I remembered enough from my last few visits to ask for water. I must have looked a mess because the women was extremely concerned. I drank down the entire pitcher of water that she brought not realizing how dehydrated I really was. She sat me in the seats that were by the hot food area. I took out the cell phone and almost cried with Joy there was service. I dialed the number that I knew by heart and on the third ring heard the most amazing voice "Dimitri" I cried I couldn't help it I was feeling so overwhelmed "Rose, Rose where are you are you ok. " He said frantic "I don't know where I am, I escaped the prison they had me in. The man he tried " I couldn't say anymore but somehow Dimitri knew I could hear the angry words in russian. "Look around Rose what do you see" He said trying to calm down. "I am in a gas station there is a woman here she gave me water but does not speak english" I said still crying "give her the phone Rose" he said quickly. I handed the phone over to the women using the russian word for husband I couldn't remember the word for boyfriend. She nodded and began talking too quickly for me to make out what she was saying. She paused and I heard Dimitri on the other end he was giving orders I could tell as she kept nodding and said yes. When she handed the phone I was still a mess "Roza the woman's name is Anna she is going to take you to the break room in the back, We will be there in less than an hour do not leave. I love you " he said then hung up the phone. I looked at the women Spasibo Anna

The next hour felt like the longest of my life I was in a daze and was half expecting for Bruce to come crashing in. So when I finally saw Dimitri I couldn't help but jump in his arms. I am not one who cries a lot but for some reason here I was crying again. It had to be the hormones. Dimitri walked me out into the store and I saw Lissa was talking to Anna. "What is she doing here ?" I said feeling agitated. "She is compelling Anna to forget that she saw you in case any of the men come back then they can't hurt her for information" he said in a whisper. That made since. We left there and went back to the house. When I walked into the ornate foyer again I could not have been happier. Demetri helped me up to our room to check my injuries and rest. "Do you think the baby is ok?" I asked him "we are waiting on the doctor to come and check on you. Lissa is going to compel him to forget about you when he leaves." he said in a sad voice. "I thought I lost you Rose. More than that I thought I lost both of you. I know you can take care of yourself but it is no longer just yourself Rose. I don't know if I can go through this again" he said staring at me with pleading eyes. I knew what he was asking without saying the words. How could I give it up. How could I stop doing the job I had been trained for my whole life. How could he ask me to do that. "Dimitri I can't throw away my life" I said using the words he did about Viktoria. He looked at me and I could tell he was replaying that day in his mind. "OK how about this just take a break then. Only until the baby is born." he said in that same pleading tone. A break could I handle a break. It was only six months what could go wrong. I nodded in agreement and saw his whole body relax.

He gently slid next to me and wrapped me in his arms laying my head on his shoulder I let myself sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been one month in Russia and it was finally time to go home. There had been little progess for Lissa and she was going to have to start back to school soon. Dimitri received a phone call from Mrs Karp asking for his assistance. She explained that Adrian and her were going to be working on some experiments on how the spirit had healed a Strigoi. "They found another one who was saved" Dimitri explained to me "though from what Sonya told me he did not want to be safe and had nearly killed both Adrian and Sydney while trying to turn back. He could though and was killed by a Strigoi that had agreed to awaken him" he said sounding very distracted. I knew it was still hard for him to think about his time as a strigoi. "So what do they need with you. " I said sounding a little winyer than usual I loved that they were going to try and find some way to harness spirit but the thought of Dimitri being gone for over a month well I guess I just got used to seeing him every day. "I am the only living case of a strigoi being brought back other than Sonya of course." he said with his head down.

"It won't be too long Roza and you can call me any time you need to." he said again. I plopped down on the bed and unconsciously began rubbing my stomach that had a pretty prominent bump to it. I had been trying to stay out of site and been wearing a lot of loose fitting clothes though there was not a prominate buldge I didnt want to take any chances. I was also no longer sick all the time which I was grateful for. So now I was hungry all the time more so than normal.

"ohh" I said with a start. "What is are you ok" Dimitri said coming to my side. "yeah I think the baby kicked is all, its a strange feeling" I said grabbing his hand and laying it where I felt the kick. It was not so much of a kick and more of a flutter. I had read that you could not feel movement until closer to the sixth month but here it was. I wondered if that was do to being dhampir He sat there looking nervous then again there was another strong kick. "wow" he said with a goofy smile. "She is already a fighter like her mom" he said looking down. "She? how do you know it is a girl it could be a handsome young Dimka" I teased we had not learned the gender and was content with waiting. Getting an ultrasound machine to your house was not easy and we didn't want to risk exposing Lissa and her home. "Just a feeling I think that it is a she and she is going to have your hair and eyes." he said looking at me "I love you Roza, thank you for giving me this gift." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. It was strange I was getting a little excited for our baby. I was scared as hell also but with Dimitri here I knew that I could handle it. "Ok comrade don't get all mushy on me that's my job remember" I said in a playful tone speaking about the god awful crying that was by far the worst part of being pregnant. I cried at the drop of a hat. There would be times that I wouldn't even know why I was crying, and those were the times that drove me nuts. Dimitri would be so concerned and trying to make me feel better, and I wouldn't know what was wrong.

We finished packing and got ready to go to the airport. We flew on our jet to Seattle and that was where Dimitri was meeting Sonya and they were going to fly to Los Angeles.

"OK Roza I am only a phone call away. Please stay out of trouble. Remember you are on a break" he said in a stern tone. I walked with him to his gate and saw Sonya in the distance. I checked to make sure that my coat was covering my stomach well and waved. She ran over to me and gave me a great big hug. I had a second of panic that she might feel the bump through the jacket but he didn't seem to be aware of anything. "Oh Rose you are absolutely glowing. Travel suits you." she said in a happy voice. " thank you how is the wedding plans coming?" I asked try to get the attention off my glow. "Slow but I am sure it will be amazing, I had wanted to ask you if you would consider being my bridesmaid. I had an elaborate plan of having a girls party and giving gifts to ask but well circumstances being what they are I don't think we will get a chance." She rambled

"'Rose what do you think would you be a bridesmaid?' she said interrupting my thought. "Uhm yes of course" I said hoping that I would not be needed for fittings any time soon. I began to feel it the need to bolt and I am sure Dimitri could tell because he wrapped his arm around me and Whispered"Be calm the wedding is in a month and you will not be showing enough for people to notice" "Well you two we better be going if we don't want to miss the flight" Sonya said to us both. I was grateful that there was no more talk of weddings. We said our goodbyes and I walked back to the Jet that was now fueled and ready to head back to court.

I had definitely gotten used to having Dimitri around because after one week of having him gone I thought I might lose it. I was trying to sleep when I had another nightmare. It was like the one of Marlen ripping out the baby but this time It wasn't Marlen it was Bruce. He was just as sleazy and gross as before and now he took my child. I woke up screaming again but this time did not have Dimitri to comfort me.

I reached for my phone and saw that it was the middle of the night he would be awake.

"Hello" He answered. It sounded like he was outside and I could faintly hear the voices of females in the background. "Is this a bad time" I said with more jealousy in my voice then I meant to. It was stupid to feel that way. I knew he adored me but I was already feeling irrational. "No no it is always a good time for you to call Roza" he said "I'm sorry I just missed you so much" I said feeling a little silly I could hear him walking to a quite area. "I miss you too, how are you feeling?" he asked "I had another nightmare, Like the one with Marlen only it was Bruce this time. I know stupid I just needed to hear your voice" I said with my head in my hand. "Rose I will alway want to hear from you, and if you are upset you should call me. I wish I was there to hold you. I can try and come home for the weekend" he said sounding a little unsure. " No no stay you are doing important work there." I told him not sure if I meant the words. "well I don't know about that. Mostly I sit there while Sonya and Adrian stare at me. It is a little unnerving to tell you the truth. Especially with Adrian I swear he is just thinking of ways to cut my head off. " He said with a laugh. "though I noticed something about him lately." he paused "What that he has really beautiful eyes" I said as a joke. All of a sudden I heard Dimitri jump up "I'll call you back" was all he said before the line went dead.

What was happening. I had a bad feeling but decided to wait until I heard back from him. I stayed awake with the phone next to me. Two hours later Dimitri finally called me back. "Hello Oh thank god I was so worried" I said in rush. "I am fine. Sonya got attacked by some humans that recognized her from her strigoi days." he said sounding surprised by his own words. "Is she hurt, what is going on?" I asked frantic "She is fine Sidney was with her and they are both fine, Calm down it's not good to get worked up" He said in a calming tone. "What are you doing today? Helping Lissa some more?" he said obviously changing the subject. "Yes she wanted to pull the scrolls and go over them again. What about out will there be a fun filled day of getting stared at again?" I said teasing. He was right it was not good to get so worked up. "Yes I was going to actually talk with Eddie. Sydney told me that Angeline was being a bit aggressive and suggestive with Eddie." He said sounding uncomfortable "Angeline I forgot that she was there too, Well honestly Dimitri I don't blame her. Eddie is good looking and she has been locked away with the keepers for so long." I said laughing apparently he didn't not find it as funny as I did "That does not matter she is working as a guardian and causing her fellow guardian to be distracted from his job. She needs to grow up and stop acting like a hormone enraged teenager." he said in a hard voice. I couldn't help but laugh "Comrade she is a hormone enraged teen, but it is true if she is jeopardizing the mission then someone needs to talk with her. Good luck" I was for once glad that I was not there with him as I did not want to be the one to have that talk. There was a knock at the door. I had been staying the the palace so was not surprised that it was Lissa who opened and walked in. "hey Lissa is here. I love you talk to you soon" I said feeling the blush on my face that Lissa heard me be all sentimental "I love you too Roza and tell my baby I love her too." he said in a hushed voice. I wondered if there were people close. I hung up the phone.

"Are you ready Mrs Belikov" Lissa teased "Oh come on. I am not even twenty yet and just because I am knocked up does not mean I am going to run down that aisle." I said sharply. "Well why not you two are amazing together and it would just complete the family that you are going to have." she said still laughing. " Well what about you and Christian, you are perfect for each other why don't you go off and get hitched?" I said while throwing a pillow at her. "That's different. And honestly I dont know what I would do if Christian asked me to marry him. I mean I know one day we will but if he asked now I don't know that I wouldn't say yes." She said I was shocked I had never expected that from Lissa I also figured they would get married one day but to think about her getting married so young. "OK enough of this let's get going we have a lot of work to do " She said breaking me out of my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a whole month since Dimitri had left for Palm Springs and I was more than a little excited to have him coming back. I was now four amonths pregnant and felt like a balloon. It seemed like in the last week I doubled in size. I was so worried because Sonya was having her wedding in a few days and I was in it. I was thankful the dress was a full ball gown that covered my bump. I will admit it was not all that noticable I felt bigger than I was. I was so ready to get this baby out but at the same time I thought then what. We still have not told anyone about the pregnancy. I knew that I needed to tell my mom but was dutifully avoiding it. I was bound to get that opportunity however as there was a message on my Voicemail that stated both my mother and father would be at court this coming weekend and expected an invitation for dinner.

Two things bothered me. Having them come over and no doubt see the belly that I could no longer hide in baggy clothes and the fact that they seemed to be spending a lot more time together. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open and yelled through"Honey I'm home." I couldn't help but laugh and reached out for him. He looked at me and eyes bulged "Wow Roza look at how…." the look I gave him must have made him change his words because he finished with "beautiful and glorious you are." he said finally. "hahaha nice save comrade." I said sarcastically. I knew I looked like a whale but didn't need him pointing that out.

"how was the flight" I asked "It was to long I couldn't wait to get home to you." he said seductively. He began kissing my neck and teasing me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room and began to climb in his lap "wait is it safe , I mean it won't hurt the baby?" Dimitri said concern in his voice. I had actually wondered the same thing but according to the pregnancy book I had read and the articles on the internet as long as I was not in my last month and it was comfortable that it was completely fine. "Yes comrade its safe, and with how long youve been gone I think it would be to dangerous not to." I said trying to use Rose logic to get my way. Apparently it worked because before I could say anything else my shirt was off and Dimitri was yanking his. We were just about to move to the bedroom when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to find none other that Janine Hathaway and Abe Muzar. Behind them I realized that we had not closed the door. I was about to speak when I realized that they both had their eyes trained on the four month pregnant belly I was sporting these days. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it and Dimitri followed I then stood up and looked at my parents with shame in my eyes. " I can explain." I said in a low voice. "Damn right you are going to explain this" Abe shouted "It's Ivashkov isn't it I will kill that son of a bitch." It was Dimitri who answered "No it is mine" "Yes, yes you will raise it I admire your ability to put your pride aside and raise another man's kids but god how could this have happened" Abe said obviously rambling I didn't hear it though I was looking at the disappointed eyes of my mother.

"mom I'm so sorry" I said with tears filling my eyes. "Please say something" I cried "What should I say Rose, that I am happy for you. That you are ready for this. Because that would be a lie. You are no better than me and I no longer feel like having dinner." she said to me turning away and walking out the door. I saw Abe walking after her. I just sat down and placed my head in my hand this was exactly the reaction that I was terrified of. Dimitri ran out after them, I could hear a distant explanation about how it was spirit and that I had not been with Adrian. I didn't care if they believed it or not. My mother had made it clear that she didn't care the reason. I listened to him try and reason with her saying "we would not have been careless if we thought there was a slight possibility of this. It is unheard of so how could either of us know that birth control would be needed." "What do you plan to do with a baby Dimitri have either of you thought about it? What it means for you, your life and Jobs. I understand that you did not know and it was not technically your fault but there are options." said my mother. I could not believe what she was saying abortion she wanted me to honestly abort my baby.

"Abortion was never an option Janine I will not kill my innocent child. If we have to sacrifice our lives we will but killing my child your grandchild is not an option." Dimitri said in a dark tone. I heard him walk back into the house and slam the door behind him. As he walked into the living room I could hear a string of russian curse words coming out of his mouth. I couldn't really blame him, even in my worst moments I had never considered abortion. Yes I seriously thought about adoption but ruled that out because I couldn't stand the thought of my child possible being abused.

"Come on Roza let run you a bath." he said softly I took his outstretched hand and followed him to the bathroom. He ran the bath and put in my favorite bath bubbles. He then took off my clothes and helped me into the bath. "Are you going to be ok?" he said sitting on the edge of the bath tub. "They are just shocked they will come around you will see, don't let them bother you" He said consoling me. "I don't think so. She wanted me to abort my baby. Hell if I am just like her why didn't she abort me. I am obviously the mistake of her life." I said in a numb voice. I knew that she loved me but at that moment I didn't care. "She loves you Rose like I said she is just in shock, I am going to make us something to eat and then we can head to bed." he said sounding tired. He walked out and left the door cracked open. I didnt move. All I could think was how could she possibly think that. Had she tried to have an abortion with me and couldn't. Did she want that as an option or her. I must have been like that or thirty minutes because Dimitri walked back in "Are you ready to eat? do you need help getting out." he said "No I will be right there." I replied. I was covered in bubble bath still and wanted to rinse off with the shower. When I was dressed in stretch shorts and an extra large shirt I sat with Dimitri to eat. We had BLT and french fries. It tasted delicious but I didn't have much of an appetite. All the sexual tension from earlier was gone and we both decided to go to bed.

I was still in a foul mood at the wedding though it did not last long. Sonya was a beautiful bride and I was so happy to see her and Mikhail get their happily ever after. I noticed that Sydney was there and was glad to see her as well. I couldn't help but notice that there was a definite connection between her and Adrian. I hoped the Alchemist that joined her did not notice. I will admit that it didn't help when Adrian pulled her on the dance floor. "What is he doing" I asked Dimitri in a whisper "I do believe he loves her Roza" he said in an equally hushed tone. I was grateful that the other alchemist seemed to show her sypathy and looked as though she was making a great sacrifice dancing to keep the piece. "I am happy for him Sydney will be good for him. To balance him I said." I said out loud to no one in general. Dimitri gave me a puzzled look. It was a strange pang I guess I still loved Adrian and was glad that someone could make him happy. "Come on comrade lets put our dancing shoes to work" I teased hoping to not bring attention to my last comment.

The next 4 month was uneventful I rarely went anywhere other that to see Lissa. I couldn't be seen so it was always a hassle to sneak in and out. I had not heard from Abe or my mother and thought maybe I should call them. I picked up the phone many times but could not bring myself to call. I realized that we were going to have to figure out what we were going to tell people once the baby was here. I mean we would not be able to hide it forever. I had thought about maybe telling people that we had adopted the baby, but didn't find that very believable with my initial no kids feelings.

I sat down with Lissa and Christian and asked them. "Why do you need to hide it? I mean if people can accept Sonya and Dimitri as not being Strigoi why not except that spirit could make this happened?" Lissa said It was a thought "We are just scared that someone would try to take the baby to used for experiments." I said honest I knew it sounded a little paranoid but it was a solid concern. "So tell people that it was not Dimitri's" this came from Christian. I had thought about that but then there would be that constant is it Adrians. He was the last person I was seeing before Demitri and so I was certain that was going to be everyone's conclusion. Of course I could just left them jump but I was scared it would have a bad effect on Adrian who was showing signs of getting better. From what Dimitri told me I had a feeling that Sydney had a lot to do with that. Dimitri said that he noticed quite the connection between the two.

I am normally horrified by the thought of Humans and Moroi mixing races but there is something about Sydney that makes me feel ok about it."That is an option. Most people will not automatically figure it's not Dimitri's anyway." I said "I mean so far everyone who has found out has asked me if it was Adrian's." I laughed.

"what are you going to do once the baby is born Rose?" Lissa asked "are you going to come back as a guardian or stay with the baby. Don't get me wrong either way is fine, I was just curious." she said "I am coming back definitely. If my mother could raise me and do this job so can I, plus I will have Dimitri to help me. We will make it work" I said not sure who I was trying to convince. I realized it was getting late well in vampire time early so I decided to head back home. Dimitri had been asked to meet with Sonya on some break through that she made with the spirit test. So he would be heading home soon. I had Serena walk me back to the car. She knew I was pregnant but like everyone else she assumed it was Adrian. Though she never asked me about it. I was grateful and didn't volunteer any information.

I had left court and gotten on the main road that leads from court to our house. It was only about a fifteen minute drive if you went the speed limit. There was no traffic on the road so I decided to gun it home. I felt something fall to the floor great it was my phone. "oh fantastic" I said to no one in particular. I was trying to reach down and grab the phone but my belly was in the wait. I tried one more time and lost sight of the road for a second. Before I could react there was a Strigoi in the middle of the room. She was small in stature. I smashed into her and felt my small Camry twist and mingle. My head hit the steering wheel and I felt blood pour down my face. I began to feel extremely dizzy. The Strigoi who was fairly unharmed came to the side of the door and ripped it open. She snarled at me and as I looked at her I realized I knew who she was. Of course the last time I had seen her she was human and working for the Strigoi that helped Dimitri hold me captive. This vengeful women was Inna. Before I could feel any kind of fear I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I couldn't really tell you what happened but somehow I knew I was alive because of the amount of pain I felt. I also realized that I was being moved. I woke up for a minute and the world was fuzzy and spinning. I saw what looked like lights above me and could hear people speaking in urgent tones. Only one voice registered thought it was Dimitri "hold on Roza don't let go. Fight this damn it fight" he yelled. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move Just to open my eyes felt like a huge work out. I finally couldn't hold it any longer and passed back out.

I woke up again and was in a hospital room. I felt a little better but still in a lot of pain. I was certain that I had some broken ribs. What had happened to me? I began looking around that room and saw Dimitri asleep in a chair next to me. He looked so tired. I began to assess my injuries, my neck was stiff but fine my ribs hurt bad and my left leg felt broken. I also had a serious pain in my lower abdomin. That jarred me oh my god where is the baby. I was still out of it when I first woke that I hadn't noticed my stomach was much flatter than normal. Where is it where is the baby. I started to get frantic and woke Dimitri. "Where is it Where is my baby?" I shouted. Dimitri came over and grabbed my hands that were clawing my stomach. "Stop Rose she is fine, don't worry she is just in the nursery." Dimitri said trying to calm me. "She? it was a girl" I said beginning to cry. "Yes she is a beautiful baby girl. She is perfect Roza. Small but that was because it was still early. They had to take her you were losing so much blood and she was becoming distressed." He said in a hurry.

I felt stunned then remembered the Strigoi on the street. "Inna, what happened with her she was there she did this" I said frantic. "She is gone Rose. I was coming behind you when I saw the crash. She was trying to pull you out of the car when I staked her. I can't believe she found us here. I'm so sorry she did Roza I am so sorry." he said sounding so guilty. "It's not your fault Dimitri I am ok and you saved me." I tried to reassure him I didn't understand how he could blame himself. "It is my fault Rose. After you stabbed me on the bridge well I needed new people and I changed her" he said horror in his face. "Dimitri that was not you and you could not have known that she would come looking for us." I said hoping that he would not go back to the self loathing that he had finally gotten out of. "Can I see her?" I asked hoping for a subject change

"Of course let me go get someone to bring her." he said with an adoring smile. I was so nervous I was going to meet my daughter. The little person that I carried for almost nine months. I began thinking about all the things we didn't have yet. We didn't have a crib or car seat. I had a few unisex outfits and blankets but we were not ready for this.

I heard Dimitri ask the nurse outside to bring the baby, and told her that I was awake. The nurse walked into the room and she was a stunning blonde women. She looked no older than me "hello my name is Heather and I will be your nurse for the night. How is your pain level, I could give you something to make you more comfortable." she said with a sweet smile. I didn't really think much about the pain I mean it was there but I had long since learned to ignore and push through that. "I am ok. I just want to see my daughter please" I said trying to sound convincing that I was not in pain. "How about this I will go get the baby then after I bring her by I order some pain meds to help you relax and recover better" she said clearly seeing through my im ok story. "Ok that will be ok thank you" I still felt a little out of it. Heather fluffed my pillows and helped to sit me up a little further, thought that cause more pain in my ribs and lower stomach. I also began to realize that my head was really sore. Suddenly pain medication didnt sound like such a bad thing.

"Did you give her a name?" i asked Dimitri as the nurse left. "No I had thought of one but didn't want to give her one until you woke up." he said with a smile. "Well what was the name you thought of?" i finally asked "Well I know it sounds cliche but I thought of mixing our moms names together and came up with Jalena, Of course it is just a thought if you don't like it thats ok. " he said fast. I played the name in my head it was ok it was not really my favorite thought. I could see the look on his face though he really liked name. I realized that it was a good name. I finally smiled and said "its perfect I love it" His whole face beamed with pride I knew that it was worth conceding this one thing to see the happiness it brought him. it felt like an eternity but then the nurse came with a little rolling cart. I couldn't believe it. In the little cart all bundled in a pink blanket was my little girl. I had never been one to believe in love at first sight but in that moment I knew that I loved that baby and that I would never let anything happen to her. Dimitri reached over and picked her up. I noticed there was a small tube in her nose. "is she ok what is that?" I asked feeling a little concerned. "She is perfect Roza she was just a little early and needed a little extra help learning to breath." he said in a reassuring tone. He handed her to me and then placed a tiny box that must have been dispensing the oxygen next to her. She felt so light in my arms and was so beautiful. "Hi Jalena I am your mommy. I promise that as long as I live that I will always protect you" I said softly. I heard the sound of a chair moving and Dimitri was sitting next to me. The look on his face as he looked at the both of us was of absolute adoration. I knew in that moment that it didn't matter about my age. If he asked me to marry him I would say yes.


	12. Chapter 12

.

Chapter 12

I was in the hospital for another sixteen days. It was fine with me because that was how long it took for them to release Jalena. Dimitri had been going back and forth and I had gotten visits from Lissa who said "Oh Rose she is so perfect she has your eyes and Dimitri's nose. " Most of the visit was like that it was hard not to gush over Jalena she really was perfect. on Day fifteen she was finally able to have the oxygen tubes removed and was now over five pounds. That was the requirements for her release she needed to reach five pounds and be actively breathing on her own. The doctor had said that he wanted to keep us both over one more night to make sure my pain was lowered and that Jalena's breathing was constant. So I was super excited to be going home in the morning. I didn't worry about the pain as Lissa had healed most of the internal injuries. I told her not to do to much so the dr didn't realize what was happening.

I was moving a little better and getting things together when I heard a knock on the door. I had assumed that it was Lissa again as she had been here the last three day. So you can imagine my shock when my mother walked into the room. "Mom" i said under my breath. "Hello Rose, I hope this is not a bad time" she said looking at the clothes I was packing up. "No I guess this is as good as time as any to yell at me some more" I said not looking at her. The initial shock wore off and I was more than a little hurt that it took this long for her to come by. "No Rose I have no intentions of yelling at you. When I walked into your home I was shocked and hurt that this was how I found out about it. I know I did not react well and said some things to both you and Belikov that were out of line. I am here to try and make amends and hoped to meet my granddaughter." She said I had never heard her sound so remorseful. I knew she meant what she was saying. I didn't realize just how much I needed to hear those words but that in that moment I felt like everything would truly be ok. Or well as ok as it ever is.

I reached to hug my mom and was glad when she did not hesitate to hug me back. In the midst of the hug Dimitri walked in with my dinner. When he saw the two of us he stopped and asked "Should I come back?" "No not at all Dimitri, I oh you an apology as well for what I had said at your house. I should have never brought that up and can not make up for it." she said looking solemn still. "Thank you Janine I appreciate and accept your apology. If it is ok for me to say I will set up your table Rose. I was able to convince the doctor that you were ready for solid foods so I think it's turkey." He said with a smile. Oh how I loved him. He brought me real food. I had been on a jello and broth diet for the last five days and I was starving. "Oh thank you so much. would you please get Jalena from the nursery so she could meet her grandmother?" I asked I could tell that my mom did not know her name yet cause the look on her face probably matched mine when I first heard it. When Dimitri walked out my mom looked at me and said "Jalena?" "Don't worry mom it will grow on you. Dimitri came up with it. It's kind of a mix of Janine and Olena both our mothers. He says it's super cheesy but I could tell that it meant a lot that I liked it." I said pulling my plate a little closer. When I looked up I saw there were tears in my mom's eyes. She almost never cries but here she was tears streaming. "whats wrong" I said unsure as to why she was crying. "I am just so honored that even after my reaction he would consider me for something like that. I just and so grateful to both of you." she said through little sobs. I had never considered that it might mean so much to her and all of a sudden the name meant so much more to me as well.

Dimitri walked in with Jalena in the rolling cart. My mom rubbed her eyes quickly and turned to look at her. "Oh my goodness. You are precious. You look just like your mommy did." She cooed. I couldn't believe how motherly she seemed Janine Hathaway had always been guardian first and mother second. Now she almost seemed maternal. Whatever was going on I was happy that she was here with me in this moment.

"Where is Abe" I asked curious they had been together the last time I had seen them and was wondering where zmey was lurking these days. "He had some business to take care of but will be back early next week. I let him know that I was coming to see you and the baby though" she said still mesmerised by Jalena. Well she certainly knew a lot about my dear old dad's whereabouts. "So what is going on with the two of you. You have been spending a lot of time together lately." I tried to sound nonchalant about it and failed. "I don't think that should be a concern or you. We have just been catching up is all." She said with a blush. I gave her my best oh really looks. "What do you want me to say Rosemarie? That we have been out once or twice and are enjoying each others company." she said irritated. "Wow mom and dad sitting in a tree" I teased but really I was not sure how I felt. I guess it really was not my business.

The next morning I woke up to a splitting headache I did not know where it came from. I was still hooked up to the monitors and began yanking the cords off. Alarms began to sound and a nurse that I did not recognize came into the room. "Ms. Hathaway what are you doing please keep those on." she said urgently. "No I dont want this I want to leave where is Jalena we are going home." I said in a loud voice. The pain in my head was causing me to become confused I just knew I needed my baby and I needed to go home. The nurse reached for what looked to be a seditive and while trying to force me to lay back down inserted the needle. I felt a sting and then a numb feeling. I tried to fight through the medicine haze but was unable to fight any longer I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It was strange because though I was asleep I could still hear the voices around me. I heard a doctor's voice I didnt recognize. "How is she Coline?" he said to the nurse "She was hysterical and ripping the IV out of her arm. I had to issue a seditive. Doctor she was asking for the baby." Coline said in a hush tone. Though the way she said about the baby gave me concerned. Where was my daughter. "Their are people talking to the staff about the disappearence. I dont think they are really police but they are asking questions. I still can not get ahold of Heather either" he said "The father has not been informed though I am sure he will be here shortly. I dont want to be the one to have to tell him his child has been kidnapped by one of our nurses." said the doctor. I couldnt comprehend what he was saying. something about being kidnapped. I knew it was important and I knew I should be doing something but the drug they gave me was pulling me farther under. Soon I didnt hear voices anymore but there was something telling me that I needed to wake back up.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Waking up was harder than I thought it would be. I still felt very drowsy due to the sedative. When I finally came too I found Dimitri standing and talking in a rushed voice to someone on the phone. "No I dont want anyone else knowing. There is security footage showing that it was a human nurse that took her. I have gotten her home address and will going there as soon as Rose wakes up… No I dont want anyone else telling her I need to do it…...I just want someone to go with me to the house. I have already called Lissa and she and Serena are coming to sit with Rose…..Thank you Janine." he hung up the phone and realized I was awake. I could feel the look of horror on my face as I put the pieces of conversation together.

"She is really gone isn't she. I have to go with you. I have to get out of her." I said pulling the blankets off me. "Rose you can't you are injured. I will find her I promise" he said pushing me back onto the bed. I couldn't stay here. I didn't care what injuries I had. "I will get Lissa to heal me Dimitri I can't just sit here and do nothing while some psycho has my daughter. Please don't make me." I said sounding frantic. I was scared that he might ask for them to sedate me again and I was not going to be ok with that. "Rose calm down we will figure it out. Lissa will be here shortly to sit with you. I will go and look for Jalena I just need you to rest." he said trying to sound calmer than he was. "NO" I shouted "I am going and if you leave me behind I will get out myself and follow you. Now you be reasonable. Lissa will be here. She will heal my injuries and compel whoever she needs to in order to avoid questions about my miraculous recovery. One way or another Dimitri I am going to go with you. " I said with a fierce look in my eye. I momentarily questioned if having Lissa heal me was a good idea and decided that in this situation it was. I knew it would affect her but this was my daughter. I didnt care what I had to do to find her I was going to. I shut off the monitors next to me this time before taking out the tubes that were attached to me. "OK Rose stop. You can go but at least let me help get those out so you don't hurt yourself more than you already are." he said exasperated.

I let him help me take out the tubes in my arms and back. I then began to stand and felt a pull between my legs. Oh great a catheter well seeing as I had not left the bed in over 24 hours I guess that was to be expected. I looked at Dimitri and as much as I loved him this was one thing he was not going to do for me. I began to yank on the end of the cord and felt a surge of pain. "Rose stop you can't just pull that out wait a minute I will get someone to help." he said turning to walk out. I was not going to wait for someone I knew what would happen they would try to talk me out of it. I was also worried that they would try to sedate me again. I pulled again and this time I felt movement. I could not believe how badly this hurt but I couldnt think about that right now. Gathering all my stength again I pulled as hard as I could I had to surpress the scream that was on my lips. I didnt want to draw attention to myself. I pulled out the tube and found a bloody looking bubble on the end. Reaching between my legs I found there was a large amount of blood as well. I walked to the sink feeling a little dizzy and began to clean up. Dimitri walked back into the room "the nurse is on her… Rose what did you do I told you not to do that. " he said rushing over and helping me to clean the blood. I was beginning to worry that it had been a bad idea when I heard Lissa walk through the door. "Hello Dimitri Rose…. Oh my god what happened to you Rose" She rushed to my side "Can you help her Lissa please" Dimitri said in a pleading voice. I realized I was losing a lot of blood and felt myself grow dizzier. Lissa placed her hands over me and I felt the familiar warmth of spirit mending my broken body. When she was done I could see the physical toll that had taken on her and felt guilty for my rash actions. Dimtri picked her up and placed her next to the bed in the chair. "I am fine really I just need a moment to collect myself" she said weakly. I was concerned about Lissa but couldn't stop thinking about Jalena she was still out there and I was going to find her. I began to dress in the clothes that Dimitri and brought this morning. He was thinking that we were going to be release. So he also brought a diaper bag and car seat. I was dressed and had my shoes on in a matter of minutes. I started grabbing for the diaper bag as I would need supplies once I found my daughter."Im sorry Lissa we have to go Serena please take her back to court and get her a feeder. Dimitri we have to go." I said in an authoritive tone. I was almost out of the door when the nurse that I knew was Corine walked in. I didnt hesitate, I grabbed her and slammed her head to the walk in order to knock her unconcious. "Rose what are you doing?" Dimitri said in an angry tone. "I am going to get my daughter Dimitri if you would like to stay here and sit waiting for I dont know what to happen be my guest, I am going to find my little girl. Besides I owed her that from earlier." I said grabbing the car seat and keys that Dimitri had placed on the table by my bed. He could come or not but I was leaving. Though I didnt have any clue where I was going but I had worse odd than this how hard would it be to find a human nurse.

I walked out the door and was not surprised that Dimitri was behind me. He grabbed the car seat and lead the way to the car. When we got to it he grabbed the keys from my hand. "I know where we are going I am going to drive. For the record Rose I am just concerned about Jalena as you please dont confuse my rational for being unconcerned. She is my daughter too." he said in a dark tone that he had not used with me before. Good he was mad. I was pretty pissed off myself. That anger was what was going to get our daughter back.

It was a tense drive all the way there. I knew I had hurt him by saying he was being careless in the room but I couldnt understand how he was so calm and not already out trying to find this women. I was trying to figure out what a human woman could want with my child. Was it just some weirdo who wanted a kids so bad that she was willing to risk prison and steal one. "Why did she pick our baby?" I said in a whisper. "I dont know Roza, Lissa thinks that maybe she was working for someone." he said sounding a little calmer. I thought about it working for someone but who. No one knew about the baby except a select few. I couldnt believe it. Somehow I knew that it was what happend. We drove for about thirty minutes when we came upon a small out that was yellow with red bricks on the bottom of it. There was an Orange prius in the carport that made me think someone was home. "Whats the plan Comrade. Knock on the door or breaking and entering." I asked not sure myself. Demetri reached in a bag and pulled out two stakes and two hand guns. He handed me the weapons and began to conceal his in his coat. Guardians were all trained to use guns but it was rare to do so. We prefered to use our stakes when engaging enemies. Still in this situation I imagined the gun would looking a little scarier. I put the gun behind me tucked into my jeans and the stake in the holder that I was wearing. We both got out of the car and walked over to the door.

We decided to knock in case we were given the wrong address. The door opened and a young blonde stood in front of us. I couldnt help my reaction I pulled my arm back and punched her right in the face. "Where is she" I yelled. Heather's nose was bleeding and she looked completely stunned to see us. "Who are you what do you want with me " she said sounding afraid. "Don't play games with me where is my baby. I will tare your head off if you dont give her to me." I said as I slammed her against the wall. "I dont have her I swear. I dont even know who you are. Why would I have your daughter?" She said between breathes. She was lying I knew it. It as only Dimitri's voice of reason that stopped me from choking the life out of her. "Rose stop it. She has been compelled to forget cant you see that. " he said pulling me back to him. I let go and walked out the door. Compelled that means whoever has my child was Moroi. I had a horrible vision of Jalena being in the dark cell with Bruce looming over her. I had to find her I had to get her back. Demetri followed me out the door and to the car.

We didnt say anything as we drove to court. It was a little over an hours drive but felt like and eternity. We would go and speak with Lissa make sure she was ok and tell her what we found out.

As we pulled up to the gate Dimitri finally spoke "Rose, I am sorry" he said I couldnt tell for sure but it looked like there were tears in his eyes. "Why are you sorry I was the one who beat her up" I said in a low voice. "I failed you Rose I should have been there. I should have never allowed Jalena to be out of my sight. I was trying to keep up with my guardian duties and be there for you both and I failed. Now our daughter is out there and we dont have an idea with who" he said with a sob. I had only ever seen him cry twice he was always so strong. I grabbed him and held his face "You have not failed us Dimitri, We will find her and so help me whoever took her is going to pay." I said and I meant it. I knew that as guardians we lived by one saying they come first. Well that was no longer true. "She comes first" I said out loud and could tell Dimitri was fallowing my thoughts. "Yes, She comes first" he said looking at me


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

We walked into the palace and it was chaos. I realized that my mother and Abe were there and so was Olena and Yeva. I could not believe it our parents were in the same room. I walked to my mom and Dimitri went to Olena. "What is going on " we asked in unison. "Oh Dimka we could not stay in Omks when we heard what happened" Olena said. She reached for me and gave me a hug "Rose my sweet Rose I am so sorry what can I do to help" she said in genuion concern. I realized that my mom was next to me and there was a strange look on her face. It was almost like jealousy, I subtly slipped out of the hug and thanked Olena. "I am not sure yet what we are going to do" I said lamely. "What was the outcome of going to the nurses address" my mom asked back to her no nonsence attitude. "Well other than the broken nose I am sure she has there was no outcome from it" I said Dimitri gave me a look of disapproval and explained "We believe that she was compelled to forget the kidnapping and well us. She had no idea who we were or why we were there. I am sure when she goes into work she is going to see the footage however she has no recollection of it." he said sounding every bit as no nonsence as my mom had. "Compelled then you mean it was well it was a Moroi who took the… Oh what did you name her Dimka." Olena said "Jalena to honar both our mothers." Dimitri said with a slight smile. "Oh Dimka thank you" She said followed by an emotional out pour of russian that I could not understand. "Any ideas on what Moroi might be interested in your child" Abe said breaking up the heartfelt moment. "No none" Demetri said. "Well I could think of a few actually." I said having actually thought about that already. "Well there are the Moroi that had kidnapped me inRussia" I began "There is Tasha who still has ties to people on the outside, There is also Robert Duru who is not real thrilled that I killed his brother" I said faltering a little. Killing Victor was still something I had a hard time excepting.

"Well that is a start" Abe said.

I gave them a nod and walked to where I saw Lissa she was talking with Serena in the corner. "No I am fine really" she said as I walked up Serena gave me a curt nod and walked away giving us a minute. "Rose how are you, Are you ok?" she said. I was glad she was not mad at me for not waiting around in the hospital "I dont know Liss I feel like I am losing it. I just want my daughter back" I said with tears in my eyes. "I know I want her back too. Look I was thinking and maybe if we spoke with Hans or Alberta we could get a few more guardians to help" Lissa said "No I dont want anyone knowing about Jalena. Plus there really is not enough Guardians to pull from." I said. "Look I need a favor" I asked in a hushed tone "Of course Rose anything I can do to help you" she said "I need to get in to talk to Tasha Ozera" I asked "Tasha why, do you think she had something to do with this. She is in prison." she said sounding shocked. I knew that I was grasping at straws here as she was in a maximum security prison. All I could think was what better way for her to get back at me for exposing her as the person who murdered Queen Tatiana than to have my child kidnapped. Plus she had wanted to have children with Dimitri it could be jealousy fuled. I told Liss my thoughts "But Rose how would she even know everyone who knows is in this room." She said "Not everyone Liss Christian is not here. I know he wouldnt do it on purpose but maybe he slipped up and told Tasha about it. Maybe thinking that she couldnt do anything about it being behind bars" I said trying to sound convincing. "I guess that is possible. Then Why not just ask Christian?" Lissa asked "Its kind of rubbing salt on the wound Liss besides all he could tell me is if Tasha knew. I want to know if she had any part in kidnapping Jelana" I said. Lissa looked at me with understanding "Ok I will make a few calls" she finally said. "Thank you Liss" I said.

Walking back to the group I felt a sense of urgency. I could also feel exhaustion setting in. It was strange I had been sleeping so much more than normal yet here I was feeling so tired. It had to be an effect to just having a baby because my body was healed completely. "Look both of you need to get some rest we have a long fight ahead but there is not much we can do at this moment. I will try some of my contacts to see if we can get a hit on these Moroi from Russia, and will report back first thing tomorrow" Abe said I looked at the clock and it was 11:50 am this was late for the Moroi as they tended to keep a nocturnal schedule. "Ok come on Dimitri they are right we need to get our strength" I said reluctantly he agreed and we all took guest rooms in the palace.

I was walking up there stair when I heard Olena yell "Rose wait, uhm mom wanted to have a word with you please." I looked at Dimitri who shrugged and nodded to go ahead. I walked back over "Yes Yeva" sounding a little unsure. She pulled me down into a hug and whispered "you are on the right track" I didnt know what to make of that. Before I could ask for her to elaborate she walked off in the direction of Olena. I walked back to Dimitri "what did she say" he asked curious "Nothing as usual" I said I was to tired to try and work out one of her confusing riddles. Once we were in our room I felt a little better like I could breath a littleI walked in the bathroom and saw the horror that was my reflextion. My hair was a mess and there was noticable red rings around my eyes from crying. I looked at my stomach that was still a little swollen but fairly flat. Looking up I realized my boobs much bigger than I remeber and when I touched them they hurt. Like really hurt. I began to change in my pajamas when I began to leak. "Oh great that is just what I need right now. Crap" I said getting a towel and trying to dry myself. I guess Dimtri heard me cause he walked behind me "whats wrong" he said looking me up and down. I was only in my underwear and bra I noticed. "Nothing, I am just well I am leaking" I said with a blush. He looked confused and then saw me with the towel over my breast and realized what was happening. "Hold on a minute I will be back" he said walking out the door. I decided that I would go ahead and just shower.

The warm water felt amazing but did little to stop the milk from draining I figured it was better than it draining all over my clothes. I stayed in there until the hot water began to fade. I dressed in my pajamas puttiing on a sports bra I added wash cloths to catch any milk and blow dried my hair. When I walked back into the bedroom I found Dimitri holding a bag and reading directions. He also had a store bag next to him. "Whats that?" I asked climbing on the bed next to him. "Its an electric breat pump" he said continuing to read the instructions. "A breast pump really? you went out and bought me a breast pump?" I asked I couldnt imagine Dimitri going through the store carrying it around. "Of course I should have bought it earlier but well I didnt think you would need it." he said sounding sad. "I also brought you a nursing bra and nursing pads for the leaking." he said handing me the bag. "How did you know about any of this stuff?" I asked I didnt know about these things. "Well when the baby came early I called my mom and asked her what we might need and she mentioned this to me. She said if the baby didnt take to breast feeding or if you decided not to that you would need some of this." he said in a small voice. I looked through the bag and there was a black nursing bra and round shaped pads. I pulled out a tube of cream and read the label "Nipple cream?" I said with a slight teasing smile. "Yeah" he said sounding embarrased. "well I will tell you what why dont you go shower and I will figure out how this thing works." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door slightly. I did fiure out the breast pump and felt so much better after using it. I was going to store the milk but thought I better not. "what are you going to do with that" Dimitri asked as I walked toward the bathroom it was still steamy from his shower and he was putting on his pajama pants. "I am going to dump it. I am not sure what kind of medicine they gave me with that sedative and dont want to use this to feed Jalena if it is tainted." I said. I had read about breast feeding mothers having to watch what they eat as it could radiate to the milk. I layed down next to Dimitri there was a thick silence. I knew where both our minds were. With a one week old baby with brown hair. "We have to find her Dimitri" I said low "We will Roza I promise no matter what she comes first" he said. We both fell asleep from pure exhaustion and I was sure I was going to have nightmares.

I woke up and looked at the clock it was only 6 pm. I had only gotten about four hours of sleep but knew I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to go down to the kitchen and make a sandwich. I began to get up when I felt Dimitri stir. "Where are you going?" he said sleepily "I am a little hungry I was going to go scavenge for food." I said to him "Ill come with you. " he said moving to get up. "Ill be fine Dimitri try to sleep some more" I said reassuring him. He looked at me then leand over kissed me and went back to sleep. I knew he had been up for atleast 30 hours and really needed the sleep. I walked down to the kitchen and was happy that I was the only one who seemed to be awake. I knew the palace cook would be coming soon to get breakfast started. I opened the fridge and found all the makings for a decent sandwich when I turned around I dropped the mayonaise and ham that was in my hands. Yeva was there I had not heard her come in. She didnt say a word just walked to the coffee pot and began to make coffee. Ok. I made my sandwich opting for only the ham and mayo and ran to the library across the room. That women was really creepy and I was in no mood to try and deal with that.

I was just finishing my up my sandwich when my phone started ringing. I had grabbed it mostly in case Dimitri started looking for me. It was a number I didnt recognize. "Hello" I answered. "Rose? Rose Hathaway?" the voice coming from and man I didnt know asked. "Yes who is this?" I said getting a sick feeling "That is not important. What is important is that we have your daughter. We also know who her dad is. If you ever want to see her again you will do exactlly what I say." the man said I snapped "if you lay a finger on her I will" "you are wasting time and your breathe Ms. Hathaway do you want your daughter back?" he said interupting me "What do you want from me?" I said knowing that I had to play along. "Good you and Belikov will be meeting my boss. You will come alone or I will toss your bundle of Joy in the middle of the ocean." he said in a thick accent I could not place. I was about to scream at him again but thought better of it. "Ok where are we going" I said "There is a package on the door step of your house it has all the information you need, But be warned if you two do not come alone your daughter will be shark food." he said he was about to hang up when I thought of something "wait, how do I know that she is not already dead?" I asked mostly I wanted to know if this guys specifically had her. Hoping he would make her cry or something. "You dont." is all he said as he hung up the phone. I sat there for a second thinking about it. He didnt answer was she alive. It didnt matter I was not going to wait another minute. I jumped up and ran upstairs to get Dimitri. I passed my mother in the hall but didnt stop. She looked at me strange but followed me to the room.

As I burst through the door I began to panic. "Dimitri wake up. wake up we have to go we have to go now." I said shaking him awake. "Rose whats going on" my mother called out "the man called me he has her and we have to go now." I said a little breathless that got Dimitri's attension. He began to dress while asking me questions "who is the man? where is he?" he asked "I dont know either of those. He said that a package was left at our house with an address and that we needed to go to that address alone. He said that if we didnt that they would throw Jalena in the ocean." I said in a rush. I was changed into Jeans and a tanktop with heavy boots on before I had finished talking. I grabbed the stake that I always carried and my small hand gun. Dimitri was almost dressed as well. "You cant go in there alone it is a trap" my mother said "I know it is a trap but what choice do we have. I am going to give you the phone number and address and I want you guys to try and figure out who this is." I said pushing past her. Dimitri was right behind me pulling on his duster when we met up with Lissa in the hall she looked confused and began asking what was going on. "I called out mom update everyone I have to get home and get that address." I yelled as I was running down the stares. We both jumped into Dimitri's truck at the same time.

It took us less then five minutes to get home. Before Dimitri could stop I jumped out and ran up to the small box that was on the porch. It was addressed to me and had no return address. The postage stamp said that it was from Louisiana, I did not know anyone from Louisianna without another thought I tore open the box there was a letter sitting on top of a ticking clock. It just clicked what it was when I felt myself get pulled and thrown to the grownd. There was a loud explosion and debre was falling. the front porch was in pieces. "A bomb really why are they trying to blow us up?" I said feeling Dimitri still covering my. "Do you have the letter" He said out of breath. I held up the little envelope that was now dirty. I opend it up and began to read

 _Hello Rose and Dimitri,_

 _if you are reading this than I can only assume that you survived my little gift. Its no matter I am sure that we will meet soon enough. I promise that little Jalena is just fine and rather cute if I might add. I will be happy to give her back to you if you will honar me with your presence. The address below is a warehouse dock in California. I am sure that you have been instructed to come alone. We shall enjoy the lovely whether and rimanice about old times. Please dont keep me waiting as I am to set sail in three days at which time I am afraid I will not be able to house your precious baby._

 _See you soon_

 _2345 beach lane dock 12_

 _Morro bay CA_

there was no signature to give us an idea of who it was. "California but the postage said Loisianna" I said feeling sick. "Maybe they flew through there " Demetri said as he began assessing the damage of the house. It was only the porch and there was no lingering flames. We walked into the house and began to pack we were going to California and only had three days to find Jalena. "How did he know her name?" I asked "The nurse probably told them before being compelled" he said something had been bothering me since the accident. "Why was I taken to a human hospital?" I asked I had wondered that but never got the chance to ask. "We didnt want to have to deal with the questions of father. Humans just assume we are humans and wouldnt know about the defect. Therefore he could avoid the questions. After the doctor said there was not any medical differences I took the chance and requested a human hospital" he said. It was a good Idean and Dhampir or Moroi doctor would have wondered how two dhampirs had managed to get pregnant.

We finish packing and headed back to the palace to ask to use the jet.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Have you ever wished that your life full of action like the movies. Well that is how my life has been for the last four years and I can say I would love to have some calm and boring. Dimitri and I are currently flying to California. We are going to land in Los Angeles and drive to Morro Bay. I had never been to Morro Bay and was sure that I would never go back. I looked over and saw Dimitri reading the note again. We both had read it over a hundred time. "has it changed at all" I teased "of course not I am just hoping that maybe something will jump out to me and give me an idea who it is. I mean its obviously someone we know and that knows us. Also someone who knew about our relationship. Which well now could be anyone." He said folding up the piece of paper and putting it in his coat pocket. It was around 1 am when we go to los Angeles and was surprised at how warm it was.

We walked up to the car rental once we landed and behind the desk was a short redhaired girl who had on a lot of make up and a low cut shirt. She saw Dimitri walk up and visibly licked her lips. I couldnt believe it this little girl was seriously checking out Dimitri like he was a piece of meat. I mean a part of me could not blame her he was sexy but he was also taken. "Hi I am Christy what can I do for you." she said leaning forward causing her chest to be exposed further. "Yes" I said before Dimitri could answer. I could see a hint of a smile. "My husband and I would like to rent a car" I said excentuating the word husband The girl looked down at my ringless finger. I looked at her with a sweet smile "would you travel with a twenty five thousand dollar ring?" I asked grabbing Dimitri's hand. "Well Mrs?" She paused for a last name "Belikov" I answered. "Well Mrs Belikov you have to be 25 to rent a car with this company so I am afraid that I will only need your husband for this" She said in a sarcastic tone. She obviously had no problem flirting with a married man. If it was not for the urgency I was certain Dimitri would have suggested another company but we did not have time to shop around. I walked over to the seats and waited for Dimitri to finish. If I had stayed I could not guarantee that I would not have decked the bimbo.

Dimitri came over to me after and asked if I was ready. "Did she give you her number? What am I saying a girl like that of course she did." I said standing and marching off. "She did and I left it on the counter. You have no reason to be jealous Roza" he said in a serious tone. It was not the time for it either. We ended up with a white Camery and a part of me was just happy it wasnt another honda. The drive was slow and painful. It was all desert and was not that appealing to the eye. All I could think about was Jelana was she ok. "We are definitely not in Montana anymore." Dimitri commented. He was apparently thinking the same thing. We had driven for about three hours when we decided to stop for gas. We pull off of the I-5 interstate at a place called Kettleman City it was small and I couldn't imagine anyone actually living here. According to the GPS we were following this was the connector to get to Morro Bay. I was starving so we pulled into the Mcdonalds that also had a connecting gas station. I ordered us food while Dimitri paid for the gas.

Were started driving again and it was about 5 am I could feel the lack of sleep getting to me so I went ahead and tried to nap in the car. We only had another two hours to go but it was better than nothing. "Rose, Rose wake up" I heard Dimitri said. I woke and looked out the window "Are we here?" I asked. "Yes we just entered Morro Bay" he said It was now about 7 am and I was glad or the nap. "Wow it is beautiful here" I said out loud. "Yes I thought so too" Dimitri said. We didnt really have a plan or anything. We were just going to go in and wing it as there was not much else we could do. We pulled up to the warehouse and saw the dock behind it. In the dinstance you could see a giant looking boulder. I placed my stake in its hold and the gun On the other side of the holder. I also placed a hunting knife down in my boot. I knew that Dimitri was also loaded. "Are you ready for this" he asked with a squeeze of my hand "Ready as I will ever be, Lets get our baby" I said opening my door. I wasnt sure what to expect. An army of Moroi. Or maybe an army or Strigoi. Either way I knew that we were two really pissed off parents and were going to kick some ass.

What I didnt expect was an empty room. There was only a table in the middle of the room with a note sitting on top. The note was addressed to me I opened it and read out loud " _Awe I am so happy that you made it this far. Perhaps you would be willing to go a little further. As I told you I do expect for you both to come alone. I could not take the chance that you told anyone else the location of this warehouse. Now this is important so I want you to listen closely. When you opened the door to this building it sent notice to myself. I have a boat at the docks in the back and know that it will not take more than 30 minutes to get to a small island at the cordinates below. I would suggest that you make haste as your daughter will not live to see 31 minutes from now."_

Oh my god 30 minutes I prayed that we could get there earlier than that because it took us at least 5 from the time we opened the door to the time we read the note. Damn it. We both ran to the back and true to the note was a boat. Dimitri jumped in and had it started before I could jump in. "Give me the note" he ordered. He took one look at it and had the coordinates memerized. I was glad he knew how to do this. Yet not surprised there was not a lot that he could not do. We took off at full speed and I tried to text Lissa with what was going on but had no service out here. I had a sneaking feeling that the person who was doing this would know that. I was holding the new note when a gust of wind blew it out of my hand "No the note " I yelled " Leave it I have them memorized" he called back at me. I checked the time and it was about ten minutes since we left and I could make out a small Island in the middle of the water. We must have been going very fast because we were deep in the ocean I couldnt see anything around me. "Look Roza that has to be it." Dimitri yelled over the sound of the wind We pulled up after another ten minutes. We jumped out of the boat now what we both took off running down a trail that been visible. A minute later we can to a large gate. I rang the bell and the gates opend to show a large cabin style house. We both ran to the house and knocked on the door. After about ten seconds I tried to open it. It was locked. "Oh god Dimitri what if this is not it" I asked panicked "we will be to late what are we going to do?" I said out of breath

Before he could answer the door swung open and a butler stood before us. "Come in Mr and Mrs Belikov" he said. I didnt bother to correct him. "Please follow me the master is expecting you" he said to us. We followed him to another room that was decorated in rustic decor. There was plaques of animal heads everywhere, there were also two Men standing with automatic guns in there arms. I could tell these men were human and it was strange to see them. One of the men came next to me "Please lift your arms" He said he took the stake and gun from my holster but didnt bother looking in my boot I was grateful it was not the best weapon but it was better than none. I also noticed that he took my cell phone. Not that it would do me any good out here. "You next " he told Dimitri. He began to feel around and finially told Dimitri to just take off the jacket. he then checked his pockets as well. I knew that Dimitri often carried knives in his boot it was who I got it from. "Have a seat" the other man told us. I got a good look at them and realized that these men could easily pass for brothers. They were both talk almost as tall as Dimitri. They had dark brown skin and short cut hair. Actually the only visible difference between them were that the one who stood in the corner had a scar that touched his eye and went down past his shirt. The other man did not. Dimitri and I sat on a large black leather Sofa that was cracking at the top. Looking around I found three windows that were covered in black out curtains There was a large book case in the corner and a fireplace in the middle of the wall.

We had sat there for several minutes when a tall lean Moroi man walked into the room. He was not someone I knew but I definity knew his voice. "Ah Rose, it is nice to finally meet you I trust you found the place ok." he said grabbing and apple of the table and sitting in a a chair facing us. I was looking at him and realized something about his face was familiar but I couldnt think of what. "Where is my daughter" it was Dimitri that growled. "Oh I do apologize for my rudeness guardian Belikov it is a pleasure to meet you as well." He said facing Dimitri "Maybe you did not hear me, Where is my daughter?" Dimitri said in a sinister tone. "Yes your daughter we will get to that soon enough, first lets have a chat. I mean you came all this way dont you want to know why?" he said in a light tone. "ok lets start with who you are " I said in a sarcastic tone. "Well Mrs. Hathaway my name is Boris and I do believe that last time you visited us I did not get the chance to make your aquaintance." he said. I suddenly remeber where I knew him. In the truck I saw as I escaped I could make out several faces. Bruce was one but this was the driver. He must have seen the recognition on my face "yes I do believe you met Ivan and Bruce. I am curious as to how you knocked them both out." he said with a smile. "I didnt Bruce knocked out Ivan when he thought I was passed out." I said I quickly added "I knocked out Bruce when he tried to rape me" "Ah well that does make more since then the dreadful story they gave me." he said lightly. I looked over at Dimitri and saw that he looked like he was about to snap Boris neck. "So is that what all this was about, beating up your men and escaping" I asked. "No not at all. After you got away in Russia we did not think we would get another chance to grab you but when we learned of the paculiar condition you were in we realized that we could get the both of you to come to us." He said taking a bite of his apple. "But why?" I asked confused "what do you want with us?" I continued "I dont want anything with you however my boss has expressed a strong dislike for the both of you. Well you imperticular Rose." he said and then we heard a door open. "Awe here he is now" Boris said as he stood up. To the right of us I saw another man walk in.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER16

Damn I hate to be right sometime. Robert Duru walked into the room. "I warned your Shadow girl" he said in that confused voice. "Yes Mr. Duru hired me to capture you and kill you but wanted to make sure that he was here to watch you die." he said "Did you tell them of the girl" he asked

"Awe yes well as you can imagine we have been planning this for some time. When I was trying to get information on the both of you I made a new friend. One that had informed me of your pregnancy. Well as some things go one thing led to another and well let me just show you" he said walking to another door in the room "Sweet heart can you please come in here." he said in a sweet tone. My heart stopped as a very pregnant Viktoria walked through the door. She looked startled to see us and held onto Boris like he was her savior. "What is this" Dimitri stood up outraged. It made since to me though. The father of the baby, how he knew we were in Russia and how he knew about Jelana. "please Dimka I love him and I am 18 now" Viktoria said in a small voice. She turned her head and I could see faint bruising where she had been bitten. I grabbed Dimitri and pulled him down as I started noticing the two men with guns getting very edgy. "Ok Robert you want to kill me fine give Dimitri our daughter and I wont fight you" I said trying to reason with him. "Ah well Shadow girl we both know that your guard dog there will not let it happen that way." he said in a snide tone. "What does she mean Boris do you have there daughter." she asked. "Well my sweet to be honest the baby you have been caring for is not my niece, She is yours" he said in a sly tone. "What well let me go get her" she said as she started to leave. Boris grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him roughly. "Not until I say do understand" he said cruelly. "Yes im sorry of course" she said with fear in her voice. I could tell that it was bringing memories of Dimitri's dad back and his fist began to clinch. "Hey got to train them young, right Belikov." he said with a wink and a nod to me. This time my fist clinched. The phone rang in the other room and one of the men with a gun went to answer it. I tried to gauge if I could be fast enough to hit the other man with my knife. I didnt think I could I needed a distraction. If as on queue there were gunshots outside. the other man and Boris ran out the room. Robert stood there however watching me. I think he knew he was going to miss his opportunity. With a speed that I didnt expect he lunged for me wrapping his hand around my neck. Viktoria let out a ear piercing scream and ran out of the room. In one motion Dimitri stood and pulled Robert off me. He threw him over the sitting chair, he then we and picked Robert up and through him head first into the fireplace. There was a loud crack and Roberts body fell limp to the floor. I stood up and ran to Dimitri. "We have to find Viktoria she has Jalena" I said my throat still sore. "She went this way" he said grabbing my hand. We went throught the door that Viktoria came in and found a long hallway with three other doors.

I ran down and kicked open the first door it was an empty parlor Dimitri kicked the second and found a lavish bathroom. We both creeped up to the third door and Dimitri signaled for me to back up. He kicked open the door and found Viktoria holding Jalena in the corner and in front of her Boris stood holding a small handgun pointed out. "I specifically remember telling you to come alone" he said in that sarcastic tone he had been using. "If you would have listened to me your little one would have lived a happy life with me and Viktoria. See I had planned on raising little Sofia myself." he said. I grew angry at the change of name. "But seeing as you cannot follow directions I am going to make sure you watch her die." he continued. Dimitri darted to the side and there was a loud gun shot. I didnt hesitate I pulled the hunting knife I had out and threw it hard. I was for a second scared I might miss and hit Viktoria, but when I saw Boris fall back I breathed a sigh of relief. walking past him I pulled the knife out of his forehead and could here sobbing coming from Viktoria. "Give her to me Viktoria" I said in a hard tone. She handed her over and I swear I could hear the sounds of angels singing. She was ok she was in my arms ok. I looked up and gave Viktoria a look that said we would not be friends. and turned. Dimitri looked so disappointed but still grabbed her hand and pulled her out. We ran through the hallway and back to the sitting room where Roberts body still layed unmoving. "Is he dead?" I asked Dimitri low "Yes Rose whatever it takes remember?" He said moving passed me. We walked into the foyer and heard more sounds of fighting. I still had Jalena in my arms and stopped where I was. "Stay here both of you" Dimitri ordered. He was holding a gun I noticed the same one Boris had in his hands. I didnt remember him picking it up. I stood silent next to Viktoria "Rose I am so sorry I didnt know that she was yours" She said in a sad voice. I wanted to yell at her but didnt was to bring attention to ourselves. "Didnt you find it hard that your new boyfriend was asking questions about us." I said under my breath. "I had been seeing Boris for over a year. He didnt outright ask about you. I thought he was just interested to learn about my family" she said crying. I didnt say anything I knew it was not her fault but I was still very angry with her.

After about five minutes all the noise stopped. I was getting anxious when Dimitri didnt come back right away. I didnt want to leave Jalena again but could risk her getting hurt. I turned to Viktoria. "You want to make it up to. I want you to take her and stay next to this door in the corner." There was a large statue that I was confident would conceal her. I was thankful that Jalena was relitively quiet. "Here take this also" I ran over where I saw our guns and stakes were laid down. Then handed the small gun to Viktoria. I began to tell her how to use it. " I have trained on shooting I know how to use a gun" she said I went back and grabbed both stakes and the other gun and slowely opened the door. Looking out I could see the bodies of the gun twins from earlier. Further down I saw three more humans laying on the ground. It was about noon now and the sun was high and you could smell the ocean. I walked down the five steps to get to the yard. I could see a car on fire in the drive. I was curious how a car was brought up here.

I heard voices coming toward me and jumped in the bushes closest to me for cover. "All clear, is there anymore in the house" a familiar voice asked. I realized that it was my mother. "Mom oh thank god. How did you find us?" I asked as I jumped out. My mother jumped back and lifted her gun. I could see her breath a sigh of releif. "The note it was brilliant of you to leave that note with the altitude corrdinates on the rocks by the docks." She said laying her hand on my shoulder. It took a minute to grasp what she had said "No the wind blew it. I cant believe that it made it to the rocks." I said shocked. "Wait where is Dimitri" I asked realizing he was not here. "He was checking for any other shooters and then went to get the boats ready to get off this island." she said. "Ok I am going to get Jalena" I said quickly. Running into the house I looked behind that statue and found a very sleeping Jalena with a note laying on top of her.

 _Dear Rose and Dimitri_

 _I can not express how sorry I am. I understand why you are mad at me. I wish I could say that I didnt know anything, but that would be a lie. I knew about Robert planning on killing you Rose. I was just so angry and well that is why I helped as much as I did. I would never have allowed Boris to take the baby if I knew that was his plan. I feel I owe you so I am going to tell you that Robert was not the only one who wanted you dead, you and Jalena are still very much in danger. I am afraid that by telling you this I will be signing my own death certificate. I am going to go where I know I can be safe with my son. I am sorry and I do love you both I hope someday you can forgive me. Just be safe because though I am not sure who the other person is. Robert was getting the money to pay Boris from another person who wanted to see you dead._

 _Love V_

Wow I knew that Viktoria was mad at me over Rolan but not enough to have me killed. I really had thought about not telling Dimitri about the note. I didnt know how he would react. I decided that he needed to know as it was his sister. I had hoped that the safe place that Viktoria was not a blood whore brothel. The door opened quickly and Dimitri came in "Ok the boat is ready let get out of here." he said looking around. "where is Viktoria ?" he asked I handed him the letter. "Come on lets go" he said after reading it. I was going to ask him if he was ok but already knew the answer.

We got on the two boats that were on the dock and I saw that Abe and Serena were already waiting. I wondered who was with Lissa but was sure there was someone. I climbed carefully into the boat and Dimitri came in after me. "I will ride with them just follow me" my mom called to Serena in the other boat. I was surprised when Dimitri let my mother drive and came over next to me. He looked down at Jalena with an adoring look. I shifted my arms and handed her over to him. "Oh my little girl I have been so worried."he said rocking her next to him. I heard her stir up a little and little crys came out. It was music to my ears. My family was with me finially complete.


	17. Chapter 17

"It had been a week since we had been home. I was surprised to see that the porch that had been damaged before we left was fully repared when we got back. Dimitri had gone back to work and I was taking taking Jalena with me to the palace where there was a nurse to help me with her. We had fallen into a normal routine. Lissa was coming very close to having the law that said that she had to have at least one living relative to keep her thrown.

Jalena was such a easy going baby. She was making cute little noises while making bubbles I was changing her in the new nursery that Dimitri had surprised me with when I got back. We lived in a two bedroom and Dimitri turned his office into the babies nursery I guess he had gotten it ready while I was in the hospital and wanted to surprise me when I got home. However with the kidnapping I never got around to seeing it.

hi precious girl. Does that feel better?" I said in a babyish voice. "Rose Hathaway Strigoi killing bad ass turned mushy gushy mom" Lissa said walking in behind me. "Hey I am still a total badass" I said laughing. "I am really happy for you Rose, I dont know if I told you but you really deserve to be happy and now you seem to be." She said laying her head on my shoulders. "With that being said I need you to come with me" she said in a serious tone. "Oh god what is it now?" I said I walked down the hall and into the parlor where it was dark. Lissa turned on the lights and I heard a loud group of "Surprise, Happy Birthday" in the room. Right in front I could see Dimitri holding a small cake. I was so shocked with everything that had happened I completely forgot that it was my birthday. "Oh thanks you guys." I said as I hugged my mom, then Abe and Christian. I moved over to Olena and squeezed her tight. Yeva patted my shoulder and I was sure that was a sign of affection. ""May I take her for a while?" Olena asked me. "Of course" I said passing Jalena over she made a little cooing sound and Olena began speaking to her in russian what I was sure was words of endearment.

"Can I steal you away for a moment?" Dimitri whispered into my ear. I nodded and followed him out to a little balcony. It was not extremely cold but Dimitri still wrapped his arm around me. Hey I wasn't going to complain. "You truly surprised me today" I said smiling "good we wanted to give you a happy surprise." he said he seemed a little nervous about something. "are you ok comrade you seem shaking" I said teasing. He stepped in front of me and grabbed my hand I could see something in his other hand but was not sure what it was. I quickly figured it out when he leaned down on one knee. "Roza I have loved you from the night I found you in Portland, you have made me feel so much more than I could have imagined. I dont ever want to be without you. Would you please Rosemarie Hathaway do me the honor of becoming my wife" he said pulling out a simple yet beautiful Diamond ring. I put my hand over my mouth and like the mush that Lissa accused me of being began to cry. I shook my head yes and Dimitri jumped up and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

I began to laugh when the door opened and I could here the people inside yelling in joy. They had been listening the whole time. We walked in hand in hand once again walked hugging all of those who were in the room. I could feel the smile on my face and never had I been so happy so complete. Dimitri's Cell phone rang and he stepped out of the room to answer. I glanced over and saw the urgent look on his face. Great what now. Dimitri charged into the room and said something in Russian to Olena and Yeva the only word I got out of it was Viktoria. "What happened Dimitri?" I said. "That was a nurse from a hospital back home. She found my phone number on her contact list in her phone. Viktoria was admitted and she is in labor. She is not doing well Roza they said that she is asking for mom." he said. I saw Olena rush up to the rooms to pack. Dimitri walked over to Lissa and Christian I followed "I am sorry your highness I know I have not been available lately but it is my sister. " he said to Lissa "Dimitri please call me Lissa and of course you should go. I understand. Christian is going to be staying here for the next month and will have plenty of protection. Rose you should go with him I will be fine with the Royal guard" She said turning to me. I could not pick a better friend and queen. We both headed to pack. Lissa was going to call and arange for the plane. We would stop in seattle and again in moscow but would make fly to a private landing field that is only about 30 minutes from Omsk. I began packing up Jalena for travel. Lissa had offered for us to keep her here with us but after being seperated from her I didnt want to leave her for that long. Plus I had gotten the hang of the whole breast feeding thing. It was not a painless expierience but there was something so comforting about it. Dimitri had all the bags Olena and Yevas included loaded in the SUV and said it was time to go. We drove down to the air stip on the other side of court. The attendents looked a little annoyed at the last minute jet trip that once again the two of us were taking. /span/p

We stopped in Seattle to refuel none of us left the jet as we had food and bathrooms on board. I think Dimitri was still a little paranoid about us going out with Jalena and I didnt mind that as I had a similar feeling. The stop in Moscow I did get off however as I had somehow not packed enough diapers for Jalena and needed to get a pack. Yeva and Olena offered to stay on the plane and care for Jalena. Dimitri said that he was going to go with me. We walked in the airport terminal and went to where there were shops. Dimitri walked up to a woman working behind the counter and began asknig for diapers. I broused around and grabbed a new magizine and a bag of doritos. I found a stand that had some candy and laughed when I saw Dimitri reach for the Hershey bars. "You know me so well" I said with a smile. "What do you mean this is for Jalena" he teased me. I just shook my head and continued to look around. I was looking at a charm bracelet when I saw someone in my perifial vision. Casually looking up I saw a Strigoi following an unknowing man into a far off bathroom. I began walking down as if I was not aware of him there. This Strigoi must have been new as he did not seem to notice me. Dimitri was still looking at the diapers when I passed by him. I gently tapped him and gestured for him not to talk. He looked in the direction I was and saw the strigoi duck into the bathroom. We quickly walked down to the bathroom. Hoping to not bring attention to security. The great thing about flying in a private plane was you dont have security checking for weapons. We both reached for out silver stakes and Dimitri headed into the restroom. The Strigoi had heard us coming and lunged for Dimitri who barely dodged him. I came around to the back of him and knocked him against a wall before he could reach on to Dimitri. He swung around and bared his teeth to me, but I did hesitate. I ducked his punch and kicked his knee. he faltered enough for Dimitri to get a clean shot at his chest. The Strigoi slumped over. and we pulled him into the stall locking it.

Come on lets get back to the plane" he said. walking past the store again I grabbed the bag of diapers that were left on the counter and paid for them not touching anything else. I was sitting in a seat looking out the window as the plain took off. I glanced through the window to the air port area we were just in and could have sworn I saw a pale white woman with red ringed eyes looking back at us. I hoped that I was just imagining it. We were half way down the runway already it would be to late to turn back. "Dimitri there was another one." I said in a hushed voice. He took out his phone and dialed a number there was a conversation, but the only thing I got was the word Moscow and Dead. "There is a guardian that is close by and will call back up and go there before to much damage is done." he said. It was around am and we had finally landed in the little private landing strip. There was a black van waiting when we landed. It took us the 30 minutes to Omsk and we stopped at the house to drop Jalena off with Sonja and Karolina. We had learned that Karolina had been with Viktoria all yesterday and was still in labor. "Why dont you stay here and get some rest too." Dimitri said. I was going to argue but began to feel the lack of sleep catch up to me. "Ok I will leave my phone on" I said as I stood to kiss him.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

He helped me set up the small portable crib in the room that was ours when we came. I changed and fed Jalena and then put her back to bed. I crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. I didnt wake again until about 9 am and began to panic when I didnt find Jalena in her bed.

Running to the living room I let out a sigh she was laying in a cradle next to Sonja and her baby that was now a little over a year old. She looked up and saw the look on my face "Im sorry. I just heard her crying and you looked so tired." she said apologetic. "No its fine thank you. I just well I guess I am still a little traumatized " I said with a laugh "Any word on Viktoria" I asked "Yeah mom called about ten minutes ago, she is doing better and is getting really close. Mom is going to stay and is sending Nana and Dimka back to rest." She said turning back to the magazine she was reading. I had to laugh because it was the one I was gonna get in the airport. It was a russian gossip mag. I wanted to look at the clothes in it.

"Do you mind if I shower and change and leave her out here?' I asked she assured me that was fine. I ran to the bathroom and showered. I was searching for my tooth brush but could not find it. I did a quick finger brush and rinsed with mouth wash. It was an improvement. When I was dressed I found Dimitri sitting next to Sonja and was lifting up his niece and blowing on her bare stomach. It was such a sweet sight of the two of them. Dimitri looked over and smiled and did it again, making her bust out in giggles. I sat on the edge of the couch and watched him play with her for a long time. She finally wanted down and went back to the blocks that were on the floor. "You should rest" I said to him. I knew he had been up for nearly 48 hours. "Yes I am going to go shower first then I will sleep" he said standing. He gently lifted my chin and gave me a kiss that said he was thinking dirty thoughts. I laughed he can barely keep his eyes open yet is clearly getting fresh with me. I pushed him in the direction of the bedroom and went to sit with Sonja and Jalena. I grabbed the mag of the table and began to flip through the magazine. I was hoping for a slow day.

I was dead asleep when I heard the phone ring. It was Dimitri's phone and he was obviously not moving to get it. I grabbed it hoping it would not wake up Jalena. "Hello" I whispered as I inched my way out of the room. "Rose" I heard Olena say through sobs. "Olena whats wrong why are you crying." I said louder than I meant to. "Rose can I talk to Dimka please." she said sobbing harder. I turned to go back and found Dimitri in the door. I handed him the phone mouthing its Olena. "Mom what going on" he asked. I could hear Olena sobbing uncontrolably. Dimitri asked something that I didnt understand and then he froze. "What do you mean gone" he said sounding broken. Oh no this is not good. "Ok I will yes of course. I love you too" he said in a hushed tone. He hung up the phone and turned to me. "She is gone Rose my baby sister is dead." he said through tears. I grabbed him and pulled him down to me while he sobbed behind him I saw Karolina standing with her mouth covered. She was crying having overheard the conversation.

The next hour was mostly watching everyone scramble to get dressed. Jalena woke up and was watching me while she ate. My heart was broke for the family Yeva was calling people to set up a memorial or her. Something occurd to me "what about the baby" I asked Dimitri in a whisper "he lives mom has him right now. I think it is the only thing holding her together at the moment." he said in a sad tone. We had to take two vehicles to the hospital and found Olena in the room that Viktoria was in. She was covered with a white sheet Icould see the stain of blood at the bottom of the sheet. Viktoria gave birth and then began to hemorage. Dimitri walked to the white sheet and lowered it exposing her head. She looked so pale. He began to sob and sing a russian lalabye that he once told me he sang to Viktoria as a baby. Olena came over and held on to Dimitri and began to sing. Everyone surrounded Viktoria and sang the song that will forever make me thank of the young girl with bright eyes and a big smile. I heard a cry and walked to the small cart that was by the wall. There in the cart was a little boy with big brown eyes and soft tan skin. He looked so much like Jalena it was a little jaring I began patting the little boys back and he seemed to calm. Dimitri came to stand next to me. He looked down at the little boy and said "Viktor to honar the mother that died to give him life." Olena came to his side "That is perfect Dimka." The hospital attendant came in to take Viktoria down to the morgue. We all sat there not saying anything. A old skinny women came into the room and asked who was the mother in russian. Olena responded. The woman began to speak and I caught the words social services. I didnt like the sound of the conversation, Olena was growing more and more frantic. Dimitri interupted saying something in a smooth voice. There was a moment of pause then the women pulled out her phone. She walked into the hallway talking in a loud voice. "What is happening" I asked Dimitri. She said that she was going to take Viktor to a foster home. Viktoria was an adult and there was no record of the father. Mom asked if she could keep him, and she said that it would be allowed as all three of her daughters had become pregnant before they were adults. he said quickly my jaw dropped I could not believe they would take him away like that. "Wait what did you say to her?" I said realizing that she was still in the hallway. "Dont freak out. I asked if we could take him and explained who we were." he said "you did what. Dont you think that is something we should talk about?" I said louder than I meant "Rose there was no time, I could not let him get put with strangers." he whispered as he pulled me to a corner.

I didnt get a chance to say anything else as the social worker walked back in. "Do you speak english" I asked before she could say anything. "I do a little" she said with a thick accent "I speak with my boss and its how do you say decide upon. You can take baby but will have to check on us to keep him." She said really struggeling. "Ok comrade translate." I said. He began to speak again no doubt asking what the hell she just said. After a minute he turned to me "She said that her boss said that we can take him but will be checked on regularly." he asked her another question then listened "They are going to allow mom to take him seeing as we do not live here. Social services are going to make visits to the house." he corrected. OK that sounded better. As much as I would love to help I was not ready to be mom to two babies. I admired Olena but I was not confident with one let alone two. To confirm my fears Jalena began to scream. This in turn caused Viktor to scream. Yeah Rose Hathaway I could kill a room full of monsters. Break in and out of prison but could not handle to screaming infants.

We stayed through the weekend to attend the funeral. It was a sad reminder of the funeral for Dimitri, Only this time I did not drink. Dimitri only drank when it was time to toast Viktoria. I had seen it with Dimitri's memorial and could see that Olena was very possibily the strongest person I knew. She was the perfect hostess while in so much pain. Viktor was passed around and did not seem to mind. He cried a lot more that Jalena did, but he was still a relatively easy going baby. It was about 2 am and I decided to go lay down with Jalena. "Do you want me to come with you?" Dimitri asked "Only if you want to. We will be ok if you want to stay and visit." I said secretly hoping he would come with me. I know it was selfish but I really needed to feel him with me. Plus I was worried with the lack of sleep he was getting lately. He looked at me for a minute and then smiled and nodded. We walked around and bid goodnight to everyone before heading to bed. We would be flying back home tomorrow evening. using the small landing area that was close by.

"Come to me Roza" I heard Dimitri say while I put down Jalena. I turned and saw the look of need in his eyes. We had not made love since Jalena was born and I really believed we both needed that closeness. I had been taking birth control shots since being released from the hospital so there should not be anymore surprises. I removed my clothes then walked up to Dimitri . He drank in the sight of me and I had to smile "See something you like comrade." I said using my favorite line. "Oh yes Roza I like" he said before wrapping me in his arms and laying me on the bed. It was as great as I remembered and I knew that it was what we needed in the moment. We layed skin to skin for a while just listening to Jalena breathing. I couldn't fight the pull of sleep and left myself gently doze to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was very excited to go home when I woke up. We were up and packed by noon. We spent the last few hours saying goodbye to everyone. Mark and Oksana stopped by and were shocked to learn about Jalena. I was not sure if we should tell them but knew they could be trusted. "It's amazing how much spirit has changed your life" Oksana said to me in leaving. "Yes it has given me more than I asked for" I said with a smile. There was still a solemn note in the air at thee death of a family member and I had hoped that Olena could find time to grieve between all of her responsibilities.

I was beginning to get concerned when I realized I had heard nothing from Lissaa since leaving. I tried to call and only got voice mail. She was probably busy with the age law that she was trying to reverse. Thanks again Tatiana. The flight home seemed to take forever we did not leave the plane this time and once again I was grateful to be home. We decided to head to our house and get cleaned up and rest before going to the palace. I again tried to call Lissa and only got voicemail. Ok something was wrong. It was the middle of night and she should be answering. "Dimitri can we go ahead and go to the palace tonight. I would just feel better knowing everything was ok" I asked as he came out of the shower. "Yeah I am concerned, Do you want to stay and I will check it out?" he asked picking up Jalena and rocking her gently. "Not a chance, I am not going to sit back and wait." I said already getting my shoes on.

Walking into the palace was like walking into a tornado. There were guardians everywhere and I almost panicked because here I was carrying a baby seat. I must have sprinted out of the main room and up to the small nursery that was put together for Jalena. There was a live in nurse that had a room next door to care for her while I was working. "Thank you Amy" I said handing over Jalena. "I will be back shortly for her feeding please call me if there is any problem" I said turning "Yes ma'am" she said in a southern accent. Walking down the hall I made sure to close the nursery without anyone seeing me. It would not have mattered everyone was urgently talking with each other. I could not grasp what they were saying but heard a familiar name being used. Running up to Lissa who was crying in the corner "What happened. what happened to Jill?" I asked Lissa who was to upset to talk at the moment. It was Eddie Castile that answered me "She has been taken Rose. We don't know by who." he said I had not noticed him at first. Jill was taken after all the effort of hiding her she was gone. "What is the plan?" I asked in a serious voice. "We have not got one yet, We are in the trying to gauge who knows so as not to alert anyone." My mother said from behind me. "Well what happened where is Sydney she was supposed to keep an eye on her" I said feeling confused. "Rose Sydney was taken by the Alchemist. They... Well they learned of the relationship with her and Adrian and took her to something called a re-education center" Eddie said in a sad voice. "Adrian and I were able to get her out but now they are in hiding." he said again. It was so much to take in, poor Sydney. I really hated the alchemists "So where are they now?" I asked wondering where they are hiding.

"Waiting for us to come pick them up" Dimitri said coming behind me. He explained that Lissa had gotten a phone call earlier where Adrian was asking for shelter in the courts. So right now the two of us and Lissa and Christian were going to meet them to bring them back. "Well comrade are you ready for this?" I asked not sure if I was.


End file.
